I'll Catch You
by teamjacobrulez
Summary: "I'm falling," she murmured in her sleep. "Don't be afraid to fall Bella. I'll be there to catch you through it all," I whispered in her ear. J/B:Jake's rockstar life has always been perfect, until Bella rocks into his world. Can love happen between them?
1. Preface

Preface

**Jacob POV**

She closed her eyes and curled underneath me.

"Stay with me forever," she whispered.

"That's what I intend on doing," I promised her.

"Do you have any idea what kind of predicament you're getting yourself into?" she chuckled.

"Yes, actually I do. I'll be staying with the girl I love for eternity and she'll be stuck with me whether she likes it or not," I grinned.

My mind started whirling as I realized that I told her that I loved her. She didn't seem to notice that I had said that though. She must be so close to dozing off. Her breathing became even and I knew that she was already asleep.

"I'm falling," she murmured in her sleep.

"Don't be afraid to fall Bella. I'll be there to catch you through it all," I whispered in her ear.


	2. First Meeting

Chapter 1: First Meeting

**3****rd**** POV**

Life wasn't always about fame and riches for Jacob Black. He was just a young boy who lived on the Quileute reservation in La Push, Washington. He loved to sing and dance. He could play guitar, drums, and the piano. He was like every other average kid with a dream. He posted up videos on youtube, in hopes of being found by a person in the music business. He just never thought that his dream would actually come true.

In just over a month, all of Jacob's hopes and dreams came true. A music manager had founded him on youtube and immediately started to pull all sorts of strings just to contact him. Jacob was only 15 when his talent was appreciated. He began writing songs and was attending all sorts of parties and concerts. He even met Usher, Sean Kingston, and almost all of the big stars in the music business!!

His career became successful. He sold millions and millions of his first album. He may only be 15 but he already wants to find the "one" for him. Sure, there are many girls that are after him but they just aren't right for him. It's been 2 years since his career kicked off. He's now 17 years old and he still can't get over the fact that he's a big star now. He loves what he does but sometimes he can't help but feel as if something is missing……..

Isabella Swan, or as she likes to be called Bella, is an average girl who, coincidentally, also lives in the small town of Forks that is only a few minutes away from La Push. She has both her mom, Renee, and her dad, Charlie who loves her very much. Her life was amazing and she couldn't ask for anything better, she just didn't expect her life to get worse. Much much worse. At the ripe age of 36 and 38, her mom and dad both died of a car accident. Some stupid, careless drunk driver hadn't seen where he was going and crashed into her parents' car.

Bella was only 16 when she was orphaned. She had no one to go to. There was no one who was there to pick up the pieces that shattered beneath her feet. Then, a man knocked on her door and said that her parent's left her in the care of her dad's closest friend: Billy Black. The name sounded familiar but she had no idea who he was. Mind you, she's never met him before or his son for the matter. You guessed it. Jacob Black is Billy's son. Jacob visits every now and then, but in the past couple of months, he has just been too busy.

And so Bella moved in with Billy. Billy was actually happy to have another person to take care of. His wife Sarah died giving birth to Jacob. He loved his son so much that it hurt seeing Sarah's face in him. He could never blame Jacob for Sarah's death though. Billy treated Bella like his own. At first, Bella thought that no one could replace the love she had for her parents, but it changed overtime.

Billy became her second dad and loved him just as much, if not more, than her own parents. He became the person she could count on and he was her rock. They both shared the pain of losing people they both loved. Bella knows Billy's pain of losing Sarah and also the void that Jacob had left. Bella is enraged with Jacob. She does not understand how he could leave someone so loveable as Billy, his own father. Of course, she knew his rockstar reputation and hated him for it. Oh don't get her wrong, his songs are amazing. She just wasn't a big fan of **him.**

**Bella POV**

"Come on Bella," my friend Angela whined.

"For the last time Angela, I do not want to go to a concert that involves Jacob Black," I spat out his name like it was a disease.

"Why do you hate him so much anyways?" she asked.

"Oh I love his songs. I'm just not a big fan of him exactly because of what he's done to Billy," I replied.

"Can you blame him though? He wanted to pursue a dream that he's had for like forever. He can't just stay at a dump like this forever," she added.

"He doesn't even visit him, his own father," I was disgusted.

"He's coming here for a concert tomorrow Bells!! You know what that means right?" she asked. I shook my head. "Are you kidding?! It's all over the news. He's going to be staying with his dad for the first time in over 8 months. You came in only 2 months after his departure. He has no idea about you," she answered.

I choked on the apple that I was eating. "He's what now?!" I shrieked.

"He's staying with Billy. In his house. You know, the same one that you live in now," she said like she was talking to a six year old.

"Does Billy know?" I asked.

"Well, obviously. Haven't you noticed anything about him lately? He's practically glowing," she said dramatically.

"Great, I have no way around this. If it makes Billy happy, I guess I could put up with him," I sighed in defeat.

"Put up with it?!?! Bella, you're one lucky girl!! Any one of us would be way beyond happy to share the same house as Jacob Black. He's a frickin' god!!" she exclaimed dreamily.

"Yeah, but I'm not any of you," I muttered. And with that last statement, the bell for the school to end rang. "See ya," I said to Angela.

"Details," she said giggly. I rolled my eyes at her adoration for Jacob Black. He's not all that great.

I got home and saw Billy looking frantic.

"Whoa Billy!! What's the rush?" I teased.

"Jacob…… an hour….. oh man," he said between breaths. Suddenly, his eyes widened realizing that he hadn't told me about Jacob's arrival.

"Don't worry about it, Angela filled me in," I assured.

"Oh I kinda figured that, I just don't know how Jacob is going to react," he sighed.

"He'll just have to put up with me then," I grinned a toothy grin.

"You're the best Bells," he gave me a hug before heading out into Jacob's old room to get it all set up.

I walked towards the kitchen and saw ingredients all laid out on the counters. I saw a post it on the fridge and read it:_ Please cook something, Bells. You know I have no experience =D - Billy_

I smiled. _Oh Billy_, I thought. I got a knife from one of the kitchen drawers and got started on some steak. I got out the radio and played a few songs from, as much as I hate to admit this, Jacob Black. The little bastard actually has a good voice. The song Baby was playing.

"I'm going down, down, dooowwnn. And I just can't believe my first love won't be around," I sang along as I made the food. I was so caught up in singing with the song and cooking that I didn't notice anyone walk through the front door.

"Hey, who are y – " I immediately turned around shocked at the voice, and held the knife out ready to stab whoever my offender was.

"AHHH!!" I screamed.

"WHOA!!" my offender shouted as he backed up away from the knife in my hand.

This is the worst first meeting I've ever had with anyone. EVER.

**Jacob POV**

All this rockstar life isn't as cut out as I thought it would be. I had to abandon my own dad to keep my music career. I feel so guilty about it. He's already lost my mom and now I disappear from his life. It's been over 8 months and I decided that I needed to go back. I demanded that I go back to La Push, and my manager just couldn't say no to me.

I'm his money maker and without me he'd be flat out broke. I could just easily leave him for there are many managers out there who can't wait for me to drop him. I wouldn't do that though. He's the one that helped me with my career and I wouldn't drop him like that. I couldn't wait to see my two main men : Quil and Embry. Man, I haven't seen them in so long.

I got my stuff ready and headed out for Washington, hoping that my dad would take me back with open arms despite all that I've put him through. The flight from California to Washington has never felt so long in my entire life.

"We will be arriving in 2 minutes," the pilot announced.

We landed in exactly 2 minutes and I felt glad to be at home.

"Jake, I know that you're staying with your Dad and I didn't want to be a bother so I rented a house here for the moment," my manager, John, said.

"Thanks dude," I replied.

"The car is waiting out there for you. I already got your stuff for you. You're on your own for now, alright? Just remember to meet me at the Forks Stadium at 10 am sharp tomorrow," he reminded.

"No problem," I grinned.

"See ye tomorrow!" he waved goodbye.

I walked outside and saw the car that was waiting for me. I got in and the guy knew exactly where to go.

"Stay here for a while," I said to him as we arrived. He nodded.

I stepped out and my foot landed on our old gravel ground. How I missed this place!! The smell of rain burned in my nose and I couldn't be any gladder to be back in this atmosphere. I walked up the front door and realized that it was unlocked. I could hear my song Baby playing in the ground. What the hell…

I walked in and saw a girl with chocolate brown hair singing to my song as she cut some steaks to cook. She was gorgeous. Her milky white skin had a beautiful contrast to the blue v-neck shirt that she's wearing. Her skinny jeans hung dangerously low at her hips and it actuated her figure. She seemed so at ease and like she didn't care if anyone was watching. Who is she? What is she doing at my home?

"Hey, who are y – " I tried to say as I stood behind her. I stopped mid-sentence as she turned around with the knife intact in her hand as it stood ready to stab me.

"AHHH!!" she screamed.

"WHOA!!" I shouted as I backed up from her. Maybe I shouldn't have snuck up on her.

This is the worst first meeting I've ever had with anyone. EVER.

**Hey guys!! I'm back with a new story! Love it?? Hate it?? Like it?? I've never done a Jacob/Bella story before so I though that I would give it a try. You guys have gotten only a part of it right now, but if you REVIEW I'll post up the next chapter. You're going to love the next chapters so REVIEW!! Does it sound good so far? I'd love to get you guys' thoughts about it.**

**Also, if you guys want to learn more about me you could ask me at **

**www . formspring . me / teamjacobrulez**

**You can ask me anything from updates or even my life!! Sounds cool huh?**

**Anyways, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
**


	3. Second Encounter

**Hey guys!! Thanks for all the reviews that I received for only the first chapter =D I had like over 100 emails that I received today and I was soooooo excited and giddy. I decided to update today rather than tomorrow so YAY for you guys!! Here is chapter 2!!**

Chapter 2: Second Encounter

**Bella POV**

"What happened?!" Billy came into the kitchen looking worried. He saw the knife in my hand and how dangerously close it was to Jacob. "Whoa Bella, calm down," he soothed. I slowly lowered the knife from my hand, all the while keeping my eyes locked with Jacob's.

"Dad, who is she?" Jacob asked.

"Huh," I snorted. Jacob ignored me as he looked towards Billy for an explanation.

"This wasn't how I planned to tell you," Billy sighed. "She's been living with me for the past 6 months after both of her parents died," I flinched at the mention of my parents. "She came in two months after you last visited so you never got to meet her. She's like a daughter to me now and you better treat her good," Billy tried giving him a stern look but he failed miserably.

"Great, another girl," Jacob muttered thinking I wouldn't hear.

"Excuse me? Just cuz I listen to your music doesn't necessarily mean that I like you as a person. Mind you I still have a knife in my hand," I threatened.

"Okay, I think you've done enough threatening," Billy said as he carried me away from Jacob. "Welcome home son!" he seemed giddy and gave Jacob a huge hug.

"It's great to be home Dad. I'm sorry for not visiting as much," he bowed his head in shame.

Realizing that it was a private moment, I slipped away and went back to cooking. The last thing I heard was "Nonsense. What matters is that you're here now."

I've never heard Billy sound so uplifted before. I guess he just missed Jacob that much. Damn, fucker thinks that I'm one of those girls who swoon at the sight of him. I'll have to prove him wrong.

I grabbed a carrot and started cutting it into pieces, maybe a bit too hard. I was making marks on the cutting board. I cut a few more vegetables and then took out the steaks. I got a foiled glass tray and set the steaks on it. I got the vegetables and placed it neatly on the steaks making it look classy. I loved making edible art. It's one of my talents.

"Edible art?" someone asked behind me. I gasped and turned around to see a smirking bastard.

"Stop sneaking up on me," I threw a carrot at him angrily. He caught it and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Mmm, it tastes good," he smiled his trademark smile. I just rolled my eyes and huffed before returning to my work. His face dropped a bit.

I grabbed the food and opened the oven. I timed it to 45 minutes and put the steak in. I got started on dessert. I could feel Jacob's stare on me the whole time as I cooked.

"Hey, wait a sec," Jacob grabbed my wrists to face him.

"What?" I huffed.

"I want to thank you," he added.

"For what, making your food?" I added a playful tone but really, I was trying to be harsh.

"Wow, you're really mean……. But no, that's not what I want to thank you for. I want to thank you for taking care of my dad when I wasn't there. I know that I wasn't being a good son to him and you were there to be the daughter he's always wanted," he said sincerely. I didn't know he could be so sincere.

"You don't have to thank me. I wasn't doing it for you anyways. I'm doing it for Billy," I snapped before returning to my work. He just sighed in defeat before leaving the kitchen. Okay, maybe I'm being a bit too harsh but can you blame me?

I went through the cabinet and found two packages of pudding. I got out the milk, a mixing bowl, and a whisk. I mixed the ingredients and began whisking it. After the pudding was soft enough, I placed it on a tray and set it in the freezer to freeze. Just when I finished, the timer went off and I got the steaks out. It smelled amazing. I set the table and put the food on it.

I walked towards the living room and saw Billy and Jacob watching a football game. From where I was, I could see how much both boys loved each other. Maybe I made a mistake on judging Jacob? Maybe…..

"Uhhh…. Time for dinner," I announced uncomfortably.

"Thanks Bells!" Billy grinned.

"So your name is Bells?" Jacob asked.

"Ahh… no actually i-it's," I have no idea why I'm stuttering like a fool in front of him.

"It's Isabella, but she likes being called Bella," Billy finished for me. "Mmmmm it smells good," he sniffed the air as we reached the dining room.

"It does," Jacob grinned.

Okay, is there something wrong with me or is Jacob still being nice to me after how I treated him?

**Jacob POV**

She's so….. different? I don't know but it's a nice change. She's not like all of those other girls who overreact to just seeing me. Some of them even cry. It's so pathetic. She…. She doesn't even give me the time of day.

Before I ate, I ran outside and got my stuff. I told my driver to just pick me up tomorrow at 9 am. He nodded then left. I walked back into the house and took a seat next to my dad.

As I put the first bite into my mouth, I felt like I died and went to heaven. Her cooking is so good. I ended up having 4 servings while Bella and dad watched me open mouthed.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full.

They both laughed. Wait, they? She actually laughed. Yes! Score 1 for JB!

"Well son, you sure seem to like Bella's cooking," my dad chuckled.

"It's so good. I felt like I died and went to heaven," I commented.

She blushed a deep shade of red before tilting her head down as she kept eating. Hmmm…. beautiful…..

"Jacob!" my dad yelled.

"Huh, wait yeah?" I broke out from my daze.

"What happened? You were stuffing your mouth with food then the next minute you're staring into space," he laughed.

"It's uhhh nothing," I continued eating.

"So how's your career going?" he asked.

"It's great dad! I'm working on my fourth album. I'm going to be singing a song with Sean Kingston in my next song," I answered, proud of myself.

"So… do you write all of your songs?" Bella suddenly asked. I blinked once, twice, three times trying to make sure she was really talking to me. "Well?" she added impatient.

"Yeah I do. I never let anyone see my songs until I'm done," I answered.

"So no one ever edits it for you? It's all yours?" she added.

"Yeah, it's all mine unless it's a joint writing with someone else. But most of my songs are purely mine," I explained.

"That's nice," she mumbled. After that conversation, she kept quiet the rest of the dinner.

"Well I'm stuffed," my dad commented as we all finished eating.

"I'll clean up Billy," Bella smiled.

"I knew I kept you for a reason," he grinned.

Bella's laughter echoed through the halls. "Sure, sure," she laughed. Whoa, I use that same expression all the time too.

She picked up the plates and went into the kitchen.

"Let me help you," I suggested as I took the plates from her.

"No I go – " I cut her off.

"Look, you cooked for us. At least let me help you," I offered.

"Fine," she mumbled.

We got all of the plates into the sink and she started washing.

"You wash, I dry?" I asked.

"Alright," she sighed.

She started washing the dishes.

"Hey," I said softly. She turned to me with a hard glare in her eyes. "Chill out Bella. What did I do to make you hate me like this?" I asked.

"It's just, I don't understand how you could've left Billy like that. You know that he's still hurting over your mom then you went ahead and disappeared too. What kind of son does that?" she snapped.

"I wanted to pursue my dream and to do that I had to move to California. I asked him if he wanted to come with but he said that this place, this town, just had too many memories that would be left behind. He knew that this was a once in a lifetime chance and if I didn't take it, I would probably never be offered the opportunity again," I explained. Her eyes softened.

"Great now I feel like I've been a jerk," she muttered to herself. Her eyes seemed so trained on the plate that she was washing and I could see how hard she was holding it.

"It's okay you know. I guess I kind of deserved your bitchy-ness anyways," I said trying to make her feel better.

She dropped the plate into the water and turned to face me. "Sorry if I judged you like that. It's just because Billy's grown to be my second father and I just really care about him," she sighed in apology.

"No worries. Like I said, thanks for taking care of him when I wasn't there," I smiled. I expected her to say the same snappy comeback, but it never came.

"You're welcome," her smile seemed genuine enough to me.

"Would you mind if we got to know each other more?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Excuse me?" she asked shocked.

"I uhh…. I meant that since we're practically going to be living under the same roof, we might as well know each other," I explained.

"Oh yeah, that would be….. nice," she answered.

We continued washing the dishes and in a matter of 5 minutes we were done. It was already 9:30 pm and we were all getting ready to sleep, but I wasn't ready to sleep yet myself.

"I'll see you two in the morning," my dad shouted as he walked up the stairs.

"Night Billy," Bella yelled after him.

"Goodnight Dad," I added.

Bella and I were still in our outside clothes.

"Night Bells," I said.

"Goodnight," she replied with a smile.

I walked up the stairs with a goofy smile on my face. Why does she make me feel like this? It feels so brand new to me.

I changed my clothes and got dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. I crawled on my bed and closed my eyes, but I couldn't manage to sleep. I got off of my bed and sneaked down the stairs carefully as I tried not to wake my dad or Bella. As I got down, there was a figure hunched over the counter.

My instincts got the best of me and I grabbed a baseball bat by the stairs. I had it ready so that I could easily swing. As I got closer I realized that it wasn't an intruder, it was just Bella. I sighed in relief and put the bat away.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Jacob!" she squeaked. It actually sounded cute. I looked at her up and down. She was wearing a dark purple tank top and blue boxer shorts. "Are you done?" she was tapping her foot.

"Oh yeah," I managed to pull my eyes away from her body.

I looked at what she was busying herself with and it was the chocolate pudding that she was working on.

"Yeah, I forgot to bring it out earlier and I couldn't sleep so I thought 'what the heck?' What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep either," I answered. "Mind if I have some?" I asked.

"Not at all. Just get a spoon," she replied.

I got a spoon and served myself. "Mmmm this is sooo good," I commented.

"It came from a package," she laughed then raised her eyebrow at me. "Are you just saying that to up your chances with me?" she teased.

"Maybe," I smirked. "So about the whole getting to know each other….."

"We can get started now…" she trailed off.

"That'd be perfect," I smiled.

She lifted herself off the floor and sat on the kitchen counter.

"Ask away"

**Wow...... I can't believe that I left it at that. I'd be angry at myself too if I was a reader. Anyways, how are you guys liking this story so far?? Is it a definite keeper? Is that a yes? a no? Well, go ahead and REVIEW to let me know!!! Also if you're a fan of Best Friends, or not, I'd like to let you know that it will be updated by the end of today!! YEAH!! Am I awesome or what?! Soooo......  
**

**Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
**


	4. Getting To Know You

**Just to clear some things up, Billy is not in a wheelchair. I don't believe that Billy should be stuck living in a wheelchair for the rest of his life so yeah......... And also, Jake IS an only child. Rebecca and Rachel will be in the story at some point though, but they'll only be his cousins. Comprende? Well if you do understand, carry on!! ^_^**

Chapter 3: Getting To Know You

**Bella POV**

Okay, maybe Jacob wasn't as bad as I thought he was. I'm just a really judgmental person when it came to people like him. You know, the rockstar and I-can-do-anything type of guy.

"How old were you when you moved in with Billy?" he asked as he took another spoonful of pudding.

"I was 16. Like he said, I moved in only 6 months ago and that was in August. I turned 17 the month after on September 13," I answered. "How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm turning 18 on June 26," he grinned.

"So what? You're older by a couple of months, you're not that cool," I teased as I ate some more pudding.

"What's your favorite color? Mine is blue," he asked then answered for himself.

"I'd have to say brown," I replied before turning away to hide a blush that was about to form on my face. Well, at first my favorite color was purple but then I saw his eyes……. "Fave food?" I asked. "Mine is pizza. I just can't get enough of it."

"I love all the food in the world," I raised my eyebrow at him. "But….. If I had to choose one, my favorite would be spaghetti," he grinned.

"You should taste my recipe someday. If you loved the steak, you'd die to get another serving of my spaghetti," I laughed.

"I'll hold you to that," he promised. "Okay, what exactly do you think of me?" he asked. Crap.

"You're arrogant, mean, cocky, prideful, tease – " he cut me off.

"Do you have anything good to say about me at all?" he had a playful tone in his voice.

"Fine. At first that's what I thought of you, but now, you seem so different from what I thought you would be. You're actually really nice, funny, you're like a frickin' mouse when you move, you're still cocky though and you think highly of yourself, but you still care for your dad a lot, even though I thought you didn't care at all," I explained.

"That's a mouthful," he commented.

"Well, you wanted to hear it," I chuckled. "Are we allowed to ask personal questions?" I asked.

"As long as we both answer it, no matter how personal it may be," he suggested.

"Okay," I agreed. "Was it tough when you first started?" I asked.

"It was tough, like really, really tough. I had to wake up at like 4 am in the morning everyday and I barely had time to sleep. They gave me voice lessons to improve my range. And all of those annoying fans!!! Don't get me wrong, I love my fans, but sometimes they're just too dramatic. I also missed the presence of my dad and my friends. It was tough getting through all of the training without anyone there to cheer you on," he explained.

"But it all paid off in the end?" I asked.

"Yeah, it really did," he smiled. "So uhh what exactly happened to your parents?" he asked. I already knew that this was coming, but my parents are still a touchy subject.

"I was 16 and I had a talent show that day. I was going to play the guitar and sing a song. I was so ecstatic about it. Like usual, it was raining in Forks but it wasn't usually a big deal. I was already onstage but my parents still weren't there. I was disappointed and a bit mad that my parents didn't come. I performed but my heart wasn't fully in it.

Jacob, they promised me that they would be there and they weren't. Minutes after the show ended, my teacher runs up to me and says that both of my parents collided with another car and that they didn't…. they didn't make it," I broke out into sobs.

He wrapped his arms around me as he tried comforting me.

"I could never forgive myself. I keep feeling as if it's my fault. If only I didn't sign up for the talent show… if only I didn't pressure them into coming…. they'd still be here. We'd still be a happy family and… and," he cupped my cheeks and made me look at him in the eyes.

"Their death wasn't your fault okay?" he demanded. "It was the drunk driver's fault that your parents died. If only that driver wasn't drunk then your parents would still be alive. It's the driver's fault and not yours, do you understand me?" he asked. I nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding," I whispered against him.

"Just like you Bella, I also blamed myself for my mom's death. Then my dad told me that it was not my fault at all. My mom knew what would happen if she carried on with my birth. It was her choice to give up her life for mine and I would forever be grateful to her for that," he sighed.

"She was beautiful," I whispered as I finally let go of him. "Billy showed me a picture of her. You're like her mirror image," I said.

"Does that mean I'm beautiful too?" he smirked.

"You are so full of yourself," I chuckled.

"I know, she was," he agreed. "Do we count as friends now? Cuz I mean, I don't know what we would exactly be after we just shared that very emotional moment," he teased.

"Friends," I agreed and we shook our hands on it.

**Jacob POV**

"You can call me Jake you know," I told her.

"Finally, I've been itching to call you that this whole time. I just didn't think it'd be respectful to call you that without your permission," she said shyly. She's so cute when she's being shy.

"I'm cute?" she asked teasingly.

"I said that aloud?" I replied not realizing that I thought it aloud.

"Yeah you were like 'she's so cute when she's being shy.' I think that you just upped my ego," she laughed.

"Glad to be of service, ma'am," I fake saluted her.

"Awww we're out of pudding," she said as she looked at the empty tray where the pudding was once on. "You ate it all," she pouted.

"Me?" I asked incredulously. "You were the one who kept stuffing your mouth," I replied.

"Okay maybe I was," she laughed, "but only because it was soooo yummy." Did she just seriously admit to eating all of it? I've never known any other girl who's ever done that.

"You're the only girl that I've ever met who's admitted to eating so much. Other girls would deny it," I commented.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not like other girls. For one, I haven't even drooled at your feet or cried at the sight of you. And two, I threatened to stab you with a knife," she teased.

"True," I agreed. "You don't always go with the flow. I can tell it through your actions," I added.

"Yeah, I just don't like always having to do what other people are doing. Sometimes I want to be different and be my own person," she replied.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" I suddenly asked.

"That's too personal!" she accused.

"Seriously? You just cried on me a few moments ago and you say that this is personal?" I asked in disbelief.

"Okaaay, fine. Sheesh, you don't take no for an answer," she laughed. "I've only had one," she held out her pointer finger to indicate one.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"You're going to laugh at me," she said shyly.

"I promise I won't," I bribed.

"You're saying that now, but when you find out…." She trailed off.

"I swear," I held out my hand up in the air.

"Edward," she said in a barely audible voice.

"As in Cullen?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah….." she replied sheepishly.

"Are you serious? You dated a guy who looks so pale that everyone here on the Rez thinks he and his whole family are vampires?" I tried muffling a laugh. She started looking around the room a bit hesitantly. What's up with her?

"Look I was 15 okay? What the hell did I know? When I moved here on the Rez, that's when I kinda changed my opinions so I broke up with him. Oh and see you're laughing! I knew you would laugh," she was about to stomp her way back into her room but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely. I looked deeply into her eyes and realized how beautiful they were. They were like an endless pit of swirling chocolate.

"You're forgiven if you stop looking at me like that," she blushed.

"Why do you blush so much?" I asked as I caressed her cheek.

She yanked her wrist away from my grip and staggered back. She broke away from my gaze and tried settling her eyes on something else. "It's a quality I received from my dad," she answered.

"I would have expected it to come from your mom," I mumbled.

"Yeah, my dad sure changed colors a lot," she laughed.

"He changed colors?" I laughed along with her.

"Yeah when he's really, and I mean really, really mad, he turns into a purplish kind of color. When he's embarrassed he turns red. When he can't breathe he turns blue. When he feels sick, he turns into a greenish color. I'm not like that though. I only inherited the red part," she assured.

"Okay good, because I would really freak out if you turned blue on me," I joked. She laughed.

"You're not bad," she complimented.

"Neither are you Swan," I told her. "What did you get from your mom?" I asked.

"I got my hair and skin color from my mom. My dad was actually tan, but not as tan as you Quileute boys. My attitude was more like my dad's. I'm more reserved than others and I serve as a peacemaker to a lot of people. I also got my eyes from my dad because my mom had hazel eyes," she explained.

"You sure got a lot of things from your dad," I commented.

"Yeah, I loved both of my parents but if I had to choose, I'd probably pick my dad. He and I got along so well together. He knew whether or not I needed his comfort and he didn't hover over me like my mom did," I sighed sadly in the memory of my father.

"It's still hard to talk about them isn't it?" I asked.

She seems so saddened by her parents. I can't stand seeing that look on her beautiful face.

"Yeah. I just loved them so much you know. I wasn't even able to say goodbye or say I love you to them one last time," her voice cracked.

"Stop it. You're in the present now. You shouldn't dwell on what-ifs," I told her.

"You're right," she agreed. "Oh! It's almost midnight! Don't you have a concert tomorrow?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," I groaned as I realized.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go to sleep," she pushed me up the stairs.

"It was nice getting to know you Bella," I said as I yawned.

"You too. Goodnight," she smiled.

"Night," I smiled back before going back to my room. This time I was able to fully go to sleep and my dreams were filled with a beautiful chocolate brown haired girl.

**Uh oh. What do you guys think Bella is hiding? She seemed a bit too uncomfortable when Jake mentioned the Cullens being vampires. Is it possible that she knows about the secret or better yet, why did she break up with him in the first place?? AHH!! So many mysteries that need to be unfolded....... as soon as you REVIEW!! Come on guys!! I have like 40-50 people on alert for this story. Is it too much to ask for you guys to REVIEW? But..... THANKS to those who do REVIEW!! You guys are like amazing and are the most supporting people I know!! I'm almost done writing the next chapter for this story, the more REVIEWS I get, the faster I update so......**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW as if your life depends on it!!! :)  
**


	5. Awkward

Chapter 4: Awkward

**Bella POV**

Beep. Beep. BEEP.

"Ugh," I groaned as I went to go turn off my alarm clock. Why do I wake up at 7 am you ask? Hello? I'm the one who cooks around here.

I got out of bed and brushed my hair. I washed my face briefly before walking down the stairs. I got some eggs and bacon and started cooking. I turned the radio on and Jacob's Kiss and Tell was playing.

"Are you gonna kiss? Kiss and tell?" I sang to myself as I got cooking.

I took a pan out and put oil on it. I first cooked the eggs then the bacon. I set them on two separate plates then put it on the table. I put plates, utensils, and glasses on the table and got out the orange juice.

"I don't wanna see you tweet about JB," I sang a bit more.

"Yeah, you sure don't want to," a voice said. I gasped and put my hand over my heart.

"You seriously suck," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You sure seem to like my songs a lot," he added cockily.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you have a nice voice," I admitted.

"Score 3 for JB!" he pumped his fists up in the air.

"Score 3?" I chuckled.

"Well, at first I made you laugh last night. Then you opened up to me when we were talking. And you admit that I actually have a good voice," he grinned sheepishly.

"I take it back. You're a dork," I shook my head while laughing.

"At least you kids are getting along," Billy smiled as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah we talked it out," Jacob answered. Billy raised his eyebrow at us.

"He's not as bad as I thought," I told him with a grin. "Food's ready," I motioned towards the table.

After we finished eating breakfast, I went ahead to go wash the dishes.

"Need help?" Jake asked.

"It's alright. You need to go take a shower and everything! You have to leave in an hour," I pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Okay, pushy," he threw me a smirk before running up the stairs.

I finished washing the dishes and dried off. I walked stairs and took a shower myself. After taking a shower, I wrapped the towel around me and walked out. Just when I got out, Jacob came out from the other bathroom too.

"I, uhh," I stammered.

He had beads of water running down his body and I swear, my heart is about to pop out of my chest from nervousness.

"See ya," he stuttered.

We both turned around and walked to our rooms. As I walked, I could somehow feel his eyes burning holes on my back. I ended up running to my room and slamming it. I am never going to live this down.

**Jacob POV**

Did I just seriously see her after she got out of the shower? Damn it. Damn it all to hell. I'm supposed to be her friend and not some freaky pervert. When she walked away, I just couldn't help but look. She had such a nice body……

I shook the thought out of my head. I went through my luggage and found my outfit for the day. I put on black skinny jeans with a white cuffed long sleeve and a teal vest. I dried my hair and put on my usual perfume. I put socks on and wore my black vans.

After I finished, I got my phone and stuffed it in my pocket before walking down the stairs. Bella was already sitting on the same kitchen counter we were on yesterday. She's wearing a brown flowery dress that ended mid-thigh. She was swinging her legs back and forth as she ate ice cream. Damn, this girl can eat a lot but she still has an awesome body!

"Ice cream?" I asked.

"Yeah it's chocolate. Want some?" she held her spoon out to me. I shook my head as to say 'I'm alright.' I preferred vanilla anyways.

"I'm shocked. You haven't even gasped or anything," I teased.

"I'm used to you sneaking up on me now. I'm a quick learner," she stuck her tongue out at me.

"You eat so much," I commented. I would have expected her to get mad like any other girl but instead she shrugged her shoulders.

"And so? I'm not one of those girls who obsess over what they eat or their weight. I just eat what I want," she smiled before taking in another spoonful of ice cream.

"Where's my dad?" I asked.

"He's the chief of the council. He goes there every day," she answered. This girl is amazing! It's almost as if we never even had that shower accident.

"Do you forget things that easily?" I asked.

"What?" she replied.

"It's like that whole shower incident never even happened," I explained.

"It's not like we both either meant it. No harm done," she shrugged it off. The doorbell then rang. "I got it," she added.

She walked to the door and was surrounded by a bunch of shrieking girls. Bella turned around and told me to go hide and so I did.

"Hey Bella!! My long time friend!" a girl with a nasally voice said.

"Friend? What the hell are you talking about? You've hated me for the last 8 years," Bella replied. I snorted at that. That girl is just lying to get me.

"What are you talking about? I've always been you friend," the same girl said.

"Yeah, sure you are. If you count pushing me into a rose bush so hard that I had to get 10 stitches, being a friend," Bella said sarcastically. I was restraining myself so hard to go out there and slap the freaking bitch for hurting Bella. I knew I couldn't do it though, because it could hurt my reputation.

"I told you someone pushed me," the other girl whined.

"Umm I think you should get out of my house………" Bella trailed off.

"Wait! We heard that Jacob Black is here," another girl said.

"You are soo lucky!" a third girl said.

"He left early for his rehearsal," Bella lied. Thank you!!

"Are you sure you're just not keeping him to yourself?" Bitch #1 challenged.

"Yeah, you might be lying," Bitch #3 added.

"Sure I am. Would you like to tell Jacob himself how you're doubting me?" Bella retorted.

"We d-didn't, we mean," Bitch #2 stuttered.

"I thought so. Good day," Bella said in a rather sickly voice before she slammed the door on their faces. "You can come out now," she said with a playful tone in her voice.

"Wow you have some bitchy friends," I commented.

"They're not my friends at all," she snorted.

"I'm glad they aren't," I agreed. "Did that one girl really cause you to get stitches?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was like a couple years ago," she mumbled.

"What do they have against you anyways?" I asked.

"Well apparently, I'm a freak and that I don't belong. When I was younger, like I told you, I liked keeping to myself. I'd isolate myself from everyone and just read. Lauren and her 'posse,' I guess you could say, thought I was a freak of nature," she shrugged like it was no big deal.

"They sounded so snobby," I muttered.

"That's because they are. They have rich ass parents that give them anything they want," she answered. "It's how they were raised," she added.

"You shouldn't have to put up with them," I told her.

"I don't," she smiled. "Thanks for caring, but I'm okay," she said.

"Are you going to my concert?" I asked.

"I don't have a ticket. Well, I wasn't planning to go…" she trailed off.

I rummaged through my pockets and found a ticket. I raised it up on her face.

"Please go?" I begged. I gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," she mumbled as she grabbed the ticket from me. "Guess I have to call Angela," she said in fake enthusiasm.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"She's one of my only good friends. Just a warning, she loves you. A lot," she warned. I gulped.

I heard a car beep from outside.

"See ya there," I said to her.

"Bye," she grinned.

**Bella POV**

I got out my phone and dialed Angela's phone number. After a couple of rings, she picked it up.

"Hey Bella," she greeted.

"Is it too late to accept your offer?" I asked.

"NO! Of course not!" she shouted. "Wait, where'd you get your ticket though?" she wondered.

"Jacob gave me one," I told her.

"EEEEPPP!!" she sqeauled.

"It's not that big of a deal……" I muttered.

"Are you kidding?! Of course it is! I'll be there in 5," she exclaimed before hanging up on me.

As I waited for her, I took a look at the ticket. The sneaky bastard gave me a front row seat. I flipped it over and it said that I'm allowed to bring an extra person. I guess Angela's ticket is pretty much useless.

"Bella!!" Angela's voice rang through the house as she opened my front door.

"You're not gonna need your ticket Angela," she looked confused at my statement.

I handed her the ticket and she screamed. I had to cover my ears to prevent them from breaking.

"FRONT ROW SEATS!!!" she shrieked. "You are the best!" she hugged me and bounced up and down. "Let's go," she dragged me out of the house and into her car.

It was a 20 minute drive to the Forks Stadium. As we got there, thousands of people were already flocking in. "This is so exciting," Angela seemed so giddy.

She rushed as through the crowds before we finally found our seats. It was such a clear view. We were right smack in the middle of the stage. There's no doubt that Jacob will be able to see me.

"You're so lucky that you get to live with him for the rest of the school year," Angela sighed dreamily.

"The rest of the school year?!" I shouted.

"Yeah, he's going to finish his junior year at the Rez," she answered.

"I thought it was only for the concert," I groaned.

"Silly Bella. When he was interviewed, he said that he wants to spend as much time with his dad before he goes back to California," she explained.

"I have to live with him…… for 4 months," I muttered.

"That's the plan!" she smiled.

The lights then began to dim. A variety of different colors began flashing on the stage.

"Are you guys ready for JB?!?!" the MC shouted.

"JB!! JB!! JB!!" the crowd chanted.

"Forks Stadium is here to present to you Jacob Black with his new single Baby!!" he shouted.

"WHOO!!" the crowd screamed.

**Was that an okay chapter? I hope that it was. Anyways.... thanks for all the REVIEWS that I've already gotten for this story!! You guys are so supportive!! I will be updating this story more often now. See, my computer crashed... but luckily I had all my files saved in a flash drive. Then I lost it :( But guess what?! I found it!! More chapters will be up soon. **

**So remember to please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
**


	6. Concert Confusion

Chapter 5: Concert Confusion

**Jacob POV**

After I arrived at the stadium, I directly went to rehearsal. I practiced for about half an hour before it was time to go out on stage. I was standing backstage as I waited for the MC to call me out.

"Forks Stadium is here to present to you Jacob Black with his new single Baby!!" he shouted.

"WHOO!!" the crowd screamed.

I ran out and started singing. As soon as I got out, Bella was the first thing that my eyes landed on.

_(Ohh wooaahhh) x3_

_You know you love me  
I know you care  
Just shout whenever,  
And I'll be there_

I walked up to her and knelt down. We kept a gaze between us as I sang.

_You want my love  
You want my heart  
And we would never, ever, ever be apart_

I wagged my fingers at her.

_Are we an item?  
Girl quit playin'  
We're just friends,  
What are you sayin'?  
Said there's another as you look right in my eyes  
My first love, broke my heart for the first time_

I walked away from her for the first time and jumped around the stage.

"Come on!!" I shouted.

_And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ooh  
I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

The rest of the song went about the same. After I finished the song, I was panting heavily.

"What's up Forks, Washington?!?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"AHHHH!!!" they screamed.

"How are you guys today? I've been great!! I'll be here in Washington for a few more months before going back to Cali. How does that sound?!" I placed my hand behind my ear as a motion for them to shout out loud.

"YEAHH!!" they shouted.

"My next song is called Kiss and Tell. One of your favorites!" I announced. I got a hold of the mic and started singing.

_Yeah  
J-J-J JB  
Yeah  
Whoa Whoa  
No Noo_

_Now I can see ya girl  
You ain't gotta say nothin'  
Your lips are callin' me like  
They wanna do somethin'  
I feel the chemistry gotta get it made  
A little kiss is a definate possibility_

I blew a kiss towards the crowd.

_Seen you a couple times  
Had a couple conversations  
Since you've been on my mind_

I pointed towards my head._  
_

_Been a couple observations  
Like you were my chick  
You could be my chick  
Play by the rules and you can get what I get_

_Just keep it quiet keep it on the hush_

I put a finger on my lips._  
_

_(Yeah, Yeah)  
And what we do keep it just between us  
I don't wanna see a tweet about JB  
Cause the only people that should know  
Is you and me_

_So Baby  
I know that you're cool  
With rockin' with me  
But I can't have you tellin' everybody  
You got me all twisted with your lips like this  
So tell me, tell me  
Are you gonna kiss  
Kiss and Tell  
Tell me are you gonna kiss  
Kiss and tell  
Tell me are you gonna  
Kiss me then tell everybody  
You got me twisted with your lips girl  
Are you gonna kiss and Tell?_

_It's confidential  
No one has to do with it  
You and me girl tellin' will ruin it  
Don't need that TMZ all in our privacy  
Use them lips for kissin' girl  
If you wanna ride with me_

I pretended to drive something._  
_

_And if you wanna tell somebody  
Then we can call the whole thing off  
No problem  
You can go your way and I'll go mine  
But I'd rather spend a little time with you  
Yeah_

_Just keep it quiet keep it on the hush  
(Yeah, Yeah)  
And what we do keep it just between us  
I don't want to see a tweet about JB  
Cause the only people that should know is you and me_

I motioned towards the crowd them myself.

_So Baby  
I know that you're cool  
With rockin' with me  
But I can't have you tellin' everybody  
You got me all twisted with your lips like this  
So tell me, tell me  
Are you gonna kiss  
Kiss and tell  
Tell me are you gonna kiss  
Kiss and tell  
Tell me are you gonna kiss me then tell everybody  
You got me twisted with your lips girl  
Are you gonna kiss and Tell?_

I finished singing the song and the crowd was chanting my name. I sang a few more songs off of today's playlist. After I sang the last song, the crowd was groaning with disappointment.

"Don't worry guys! I'll be back soon enough. Like I said, I'll be here for a few more months," I reminded them then gave them my trademark smile.

"We love you JB!!" a group of girls yelled.

"Love you too!" I shouted back and I heard them shriek in excitement.

I saw Bella roll her eyes from the corner of my eye and I also saw her mouth 'pathetic.' Hmm, let's have some fun with this…….

"Hey what's your name?" I asked Bella. She looked at me with shock clearly on her face. Suddenly, her gaze turned into a hard glare. I kneeled down and made her look at me. "Well?" I asked.

"Bella, why?" she asked harshly.

"You sure seemed like you didn't have fun," I commented. There were a series of 'boo's' in the crowd.

"What if I didn't?" she challenged but I could tell that she was just trying to make my plan backfire.

There were gasps that were held inside of the stadium.

"Get out of there," my manager told me through the earpiece in my ear. I ignored him.

"Why not?" I teased.

"You think you're all that," she rolled her eyes.

"But I am, aren't I?" I asked the crowd and they screamed in approval.

"That proves my point exactly," she smiled sneeringly.

"Fiesty," I snapped.

"Bite Me," she pretended to bite something.

"I think Ms. Bella here needs to learn respect for me, don't you guys think so?" I asked the crowd.

"You're the best JB!" the same group of girls shouted.

"Come on come up here," I told her.

She seemed hesitant at first but walked up the stage anyways. I saw her friend tug her arm but she ignored it.

"Pick a line from a song that you think best describes me. Come on, show me," I challenged her.

"Huh, we'll see," she snorted as she turned away from me. One of the cameramen gave her a mic. I raised my eyebrows at her waiting for her response. "He's got a huge ego, such a big ego," she sang. I blinked once, twice, ten times realizing how great her voice sounded. "Your turn," she retorted.

There were 'oohs' and 'burns' that were left hanging in the air. I decided to be daring.

"You know you want me. I know you care," I sang with a glint in my eyes. She blushed in embarrassment.

"In your dreams," she said.

"How did you know?" I gasped in fake mock.

For the moment, I actually forgot that we were onstage with a bunch of fans watching us. I immediately made up a lie to save myself a mouthful from my manager. "And that people was all scripted!!" I shouted. "Guess I could become an actor too huh?" I winked at them. I heard them release a breath that they seemed to be holding.

I turned towards Bella and confusion was etched all over her face. She was silently asking what the hell was going on.

"Say thanks to Bella for being a part of the show," I laughed. "You can go back to your seat," I said nervously. I could tell that she wasn't going to let it go but she went back to her friend Angela with confusion still on her face.

"See you guys in a few months!!" I yelled.

"JB, JB, JB," I heard them chant as I went backstage.

Someone grabbed my wrist. It was my manager.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"I was just trying to have some fun," I shrugged.

"There's no way in hell that we ever scripted that," he warned.

"It was a last minute thing," I replied.

"Who was the girl?" he asked.

"I live with her. My dad took her in. She was in on it," I explained.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Yeah, sheesh," I said.

"You better make sure of that kid. I can't have rumors about you dating a regular girl," he said before stalking away. A regular girl? I've never met anyone so not regular. I could only think of what kind of bad things she'll do to me when we get home. I shook my head, trying not to dwell on it.

**Bella POV**

What kind of stunt did he just freaking pull on me? At first, he's being comfortable with me as if he's trying to tell the crowd of our friendship, then at the last minute he saves himself and says that it was all scripted. As if I'm a damn prop?! I should have known better than to get comfortable with him.

"We're you really in on it?" Angela whispered.

"Yeah," I lied deciding not to jeopardize his 'precious' reputation. Cocky bastard. "Let's just go home?" I suggested.

"Yeah," she agreed.

She drove me back to the house. I let a sigh of relief when I saw that Jacob wasn't home yet. I seriously didn't feel like shouting at him…. Yet.

"Thanks Angela," I said.

"No Bells, thank you. That was like the best experience ever," she smiled. "See ya on Monday," she grinned.

"Bye Ang," I waved goodbye as she walked out the door.

I let out a breath as I plopped myself on the couch. My mind is boggling about what the hell that whole stunt was for. Was he ashamed to have a friendship with a girl like me? Someone who's not popular or well-known in the music industry? What is it?

And why the hell does it bother me so much?!

I closed my eyes trying not to think about it anymore. I tried to forget about it but his eyes keep popping into my head and I end up snapping my eyes open every single time.

"I'm not even supposed to know you!!" I shouted to myself. Neither boy was home at the moment. Billy didn't get home until around 6 pm. It's only 2 pm right now.

I began rubbing my temples. I tried again. I laid on the couch and closed my eyes. I didn't realize how tired I was after the concert. I eventually dozed off and had a dreamless sleep. I don't know for how long I slept there on the couch. When I woke up, there was a blanket on top of me. How did that get there?

I rubbed my eyes and sat up trying to see my surroundings. I was in my room. How the hell did I get here? I looked at the clock and it was only 4:30 pm. I know for a fact that it wasn't Billy who carried me. I walked down the stairs and saw Jacob watching TV on the couch.

"Hey you're awake," he said as he noticed my presence.

"Yeah….. uhhh did you carry me?" I asked.

"Yup," he said popping the 'p.' "You seemed pretty knocked up and I thought you'd sleep better if you were on your bed," he explained.

"Thanks," I muttered. Suddenly, today's events came crashing back to my mind. "Explain," I hissed knowing he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Okay, this is why I did it," he started.

**Ohhhh cliffy!! I know that this isn't really one of my best chapters, but trust me, the next one is. Also, thanks for all the REVIEWS I've been receiving for this story. Sadly, it's not really one of my popular stories but that's okay!! Please oh please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW til you can't REVIEW no more and I promise you a sneak peak on the next chapter.**

**Luv ya guys!! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
**


	7. Fast Forward

Chapter 6: Fast Forward

**Jacob POV**

When I came home, I saw Bella lying down on the couch with her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful and serene as she slept. She looked adorable too. I had carried her up to her bed and put a blanket on top her because she was freezing downstairs. After that, I just occupied myself with the TV.

And here I am now, trying to explain to her what it was that I did back at the concert.

"Well?" she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I didn't want our friendship to be out in the open because you have no idea how bad your life is going to be once they all know that your friends with me. They're all going to be up on your face and they're never going to leave you alone," I explained.

"Then why did you pull the whole stunt in the first place?" she asked.

"For a moment there, I just completely forgot about the crowd. It felt like it was just you and me. I know it sounds corny, but that's how it kinda was," I replied. A deep blush formed on her face.

"That's understandable…… I guess," she ran her hand through her hair.

"What? It's not like you thought I was embarrassed about our friendship, right?" she turned around and refused to answer me.

"So what do you want for dinner?" she asked suddenly.

"Bella," I said firmly. She stopped dead on her tracks and turned around to my commanding tone. "You seriously didn't think that did you?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"What would I know? I'm just a regular girl right? I'm probably not even worth your friendship," she turned back to the kitchen. I grabbed her wrist and made her look at me.

"Are you kidding? I've probably never met anyone so NOT regular," I said sincerely as I stared into her eyes.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Sorry?" I begged. She looked up and smiled at me.

"I was never mad you know? Just…. confused. I had no idea what to make of what happened," she admitted. "But it's okay now that you've explained," she added.

"So…. did you really not have any fun at all?" I asked hopefully.

She let out a twinkling laugh. "I did. I was just teasing you," she grinned.

"Okay good," I sighed in mock relief.

"You really do have a huge ego," she chuckled.

"That reminds me. You have an amazing voice," I told her.

"What are you talking about? You've heard me sing in the house before," she reminded me.

"Yeah, but I wasn't really listening before," I replied.

"Maybe you were too distracted by my beauty?" she joked before shaking her head.

"Yeah…. maybe," I mumbled way too low for her ears to hear. "What are you cooking?" I asked as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti," she grinned.

"Mind if I helped?" I asked.

"Not at all. You can get started by getting opening the sauce cans," she instructed.

"Got it," I saluted her as she laughed.

I rummaged through the cabinet and found the can opener. I opened about 5 cans of spaghetti sauce then I poured it into the pan as she ordered.

"What now?" I asked.

"You could cut the hotdogs," she suggested. I got a knife and started cutting them into pieces. Bella looked over to me and her eyes widened.

"Oh! Those are too big. Let me show you how to cut them," she said. She placed her hand over my hand with the knife. She brought my hand up and down as she slowly cut the hotdog into smaller pieces. Her tiny body was hovering over me and the closeness between us was almost too much to bear.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"You're really good at this," I commented.

"Practice Black, practice," she smiled before letting go of me. "I think you can pretty much handle it now right?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're a good teacher," I complimented.

"Stop trying to flatter me Jacob," she blushed before returning to her work.

"It's not called flattery when it's the truth," I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver beneath me before I left her alone. I let out a belly laugh.

**Bella POV**

After we finished cooking, Billy came home. Dinner was fun. We had conversations together and the whole time was filled with smiles and laughter. I've never felt so at home in a while. It felt really nice. Jacob offered to wash the dishes and I agreed, only because I was already so exhausted. I hauled myself up the stairs and onto my bed. I immediately fell asleep despite the nap that I had.

* * *

It's been two and a half months since Jacob came here. We've gotten along pretty well actually. I got used to his cocky comments and his egotistical self. When he first came to school, he was flocked by all the girls in the school, excluding me. He and I found a secret spot in the school where we hung out to just be us.

Once you get passed his exterior, he's actually really nice and caring. One day, I was really sick and I couldn't handle standing up. Jake was there to take care of me. I was really sweet if you ask me. With our time spent together, I just couldn't help but develop not so friendly feelings for him. I didn't bother making it obvious though because I know that he'd never like someone like me. I was content with just being friends.

I just hate it when he gets too close sometimes. It takes all my effort to not lean in and plant a kiss on his luscious lips. One time, we had a heated debate about the best ice cream in the world. Don't ask….. Anyways, we got right up in each other's faces and our lips were only millimeters apart. Billy walked inside the room at the right time and we broke apart.

**FLASHBACK**

"**No way! Vanilla is like the best flavor ever," Jake shouted at me in disbelief.**

"**What the hell are you talking about? Vanilla tastes so bland. Chocolate is the bomb!" I yelled back.**

"**No it isn't," he hissed as he stepped closer to me.**

"**Yes it is," I snapped back as I took step closer to him.**

**We bantered back and forth like that until our faces were only millimeters apart.**

"**Vanilla is the best," he said firmly. We were so close that I could smell his breath. It smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. Oh the irony!**

"**Nuh uh, I don't think so," I whispered.**

**If were to lean in a bit more closer, we'd be kissing.**

"**Hey kids!" Billy said as he entered the room.**

**Jake and I gave each other one more glare before pulling apart.**

"**Uhh… what were you guys doing?" Billy asked.**

"**Isn't chocolate the best flavor Billy?" I asked.**

"**No, vanilla is. Right dad?" Jacob pressed.**

"**Forget I even asked," Billy said quickly before he fled the room.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

We're currently on spring break. It feels really good to have a break from school.

"Hey Bells," Jake greeted as he plopped on the seat next to me. "What you up to?" he asked while eating vanilla ice cream.

"That's so ironic. I was just thinking about our heated ice cream debate and here you are eating vanilla ice cream in front of my face," I laughed.

"It's the best," he replied but it came out muffled because his mouth was full of ice cream.

"Sure, sure," I grinned.

I walked to the kitchen and got myself some chocolate ice cream. Ever since the whole debate, Jake and I decided to always have both flavors available. I shook my head at the memory and plopped myself back on the couch.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. The Council banned any sort of paparazzi to enter the Rez. If they did enter without permission, it would be trespassing and they'd be sent to jail. So now, Jake and I could be friends in public.

"We could always hang out with Embry and Quil," I suggested.

You might as well know how my first meeting with the two boys went.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Are you sure that I have to meet them?" I asked Jake.**

"**You're my friend and they're my friends. Of course you have to meet them," he gave me a large grin.**

"**But if we don't get along well……." I trailed off.**

"**Jake!" two boys shouted.**

"**Wassup man?" they did some sort of handshake that I quite couldn't follow. "And who are you?" he pushed Jake to side as soon as his eyes landed on me.**

"**Hey!" Jake shouted in protest.**

"**Bella," I held out my hand to him. He grabbed it and kissed the top of my hand.**

"**Quil Ateara," he said in a husky voice.**

"**Leave the poor girl alone Quil," the other boy slapped him upside the head. "Embry Call. If you decide to ditch either one of them, call me," he smiled. I blushed at both boys' efforts.**

"**Damn it, you guys suck. She's here with me," Jake put his arms around my shoulders.**

"**Oohhh, we didn't know that Jakey boy has a girlfriend," Quil wiggled his eyebrows.**

"**Oh no, we're just friends," I cut in immediately. "You kinda have to be friends when you live in the same house," I added.**

"**OH! You're THE Bella Swan?" Embry asked.**

"**Yeah, why?" I asked.**

"**Sorry about your parents," he added.**

"**No worries," I smiled sadly.**

"**That means you went out with the Cullen?" Quil spat out their name in disgust.**

"**Why does everyone here seem to hate them?" I asked.**

"**They're not allowed on Quileute land because of some old story," Embry answered.**

"**What's the story?" I asked.**

"**You sure you want to know?" Jake asked. I nodded.**

"**Well it's said that our tribe descended from wolves. One day, our people were hunting and they came across what we call the 'palefaces.' But they weren't normal people. There was a huge pile of animals that lay at their feet and blood was on the faces. We concluded that they were bloodsuckers and that they're a threat to our people. The leader of the bloodsuckers promised that they weren't like regular vampires and that they only fed off of animal blood. **

**Ephraim Black, yeah you got it, he's my great grandfather, was the leader and offered a treaty. They were going to let them go but they weren't allowed to go on Quileute land otherwise war would be declared. A lot of our people from today believe that the Cullens are the same people which results to them not being allowed on our land. Even today," Jake explained.**

**I wonder how he would feel if he found out that…………..**

"**Wow Jake, you like totally scared her to death," Embry put his hand on my forehead. "She's looking pale," he observed. If he only knew why…………**

"**Enough scary stories! Let's have some fun," Quil exclaimed.**

"**Come on," Jake kept his arm on my shoulders.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You sure that you wanna go through that again?" he asked. I nodded sheepishly. "Alright then," he smiled.

* * *

**So how's that for chapter 6? Thanks again you guys! Your REVIEWS have been nothing but amazing! This story is just going to get better and better. This chapter is the building block for the next chapter. You guys will totally love the next one. Trust me!**

**Thanks again for all the REVIEWS you have given me!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and the next chapter will be here in no time! ^_^  
**


	8. Realize

Chapter 7: Realize

**Jacob POV**

Wow, I can't believe it's been two and a half months since I went back home. I'm enjoying the peaceful life that I have right now with no paparazzi and TMZ. God, they annoy me so much. There are still fans all over the place but I guess I could deal with that.

Bella and I have gotten closer over the past couple months. We know almost everything about each other. Overtime, I began developing feelings for her. I'm sure I had them already in the beginning, but it's even more intense nowadays. Sometimes I can't help but feel like I have to kiss her, but I catch myself just in time. As much as I like her, I don't really plan on ruining our friendship.

When Embry and Quil were acting like that towards her, I couldn't stop the bubbling feeling of jealously that was building inside of me. Can you blame me though? She's so amazing and quite frankly, I don't feel like having to share her with anyone. I can't believe I'm here again bringing her back to those two idiots but…… I can't deny her anything.

"Hey Bells," I started. Should I tell her that I like her?

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Nevermind," I muttered. Coward.

"Okay," she laughed. I love her laugh.

I drove for a couple more minutes before we got to first beach. You're probably wondering where I got the car. I've always loved cars when I was little. I'm my own mechanic. All the cars that I have in California are managed by me. I got my manager to fly my baby down here. It's a black Aston Martin Vanquish. As soon as we arrived, Bella and I both got out of our seats. I spotted Quil but Embry was nowhere to be seen.

"Quil!" I shouted.

"Hey Jake and Bella!" he replied.

"What happened to Embry?" Bella asked as she looked around.

"He freaking joined Sam's cult, Jake," Quil looked angered.

I hate Sam with all of my guts. All of the Council leaders praise him as if he's some sort of hero. He and his followers think they're so great and all that. I met him once when I came home a year ago. Sometimes he stares at me as if he's waiting for me to join him.

"Sam?" Bella asked. "As in Emily's fiancée?" she asked. Quil nodded. "What are you talking about? He's really nice. I even met Emily. She's amazing," Bella sighed dreamily.

"Traitor," Quil spat.

"Hey," I socked him in warning. "So you've met him before?" I asked.

"Yeah, I met him the first day I moved here. He and 'his cult,' your words not mine, were the ones who helped me move out. Paul and Jared, his so called 'followers,' are really cool too. Paul thinks he's suave even though he's not and Jared is a little bit more reserved like me," she explained.

"They still sound pretty bad to me," Quil muttered.

"Have you even given him a chance?" Bella asked.

"Are you kidding? Embry disappeared for a couple of days and when he came back, he started following Sam like he's some sort of hero. It's disgusting," he wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, I don't like him that much either," I added.

"I guess it's okay. Everyone has their own opinions," she shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you guys want to do today?" I asked them.

"Just hang out I guess. There's not much to do," Bella suggested.

"Actually, I can't hang with you guys today. I only came here to let some steam out. My granddad needs my help with some stuff. I'll see you guys later," Quil replied.

"Oh, okay then," Bella smiled. Quil took off right after.

"What now?" I asked Bella.

"I guess we could just hang out. You and me," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. My breath caught on my throat. "I'm just kidding Jake," she laughed.

"You think that's funny, huh?" I advanced onto her as she ran away.

"No! You'll never catch me alive," she shouted as she ran away.

She laughed in a carefree tone as she ran away from me. I chased her but every time I got close enough, she would speed up. I was able to catch up with her eventually. She squealed as I picked her up and carried her bridal style. Our faces were only an inch apart.

"Gotcha," I whispered.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Hmm," I answered as I was still in a daze.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me to her. Her lips molded into mine. At first I was too shocked to respond, and then I tightened my grip on her and kissed her back with more fervor. I placed her carefully on the ground never breaking our kiss. My tongue probed her lip asking for permission and she granted it. I nibbled on her bottom lip and she moaned in response.

"Jake…." she whispered against my lips.

"Bells…." I groaned. My wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Ahem," someone fake coughed behind us.

Bella pulled away and turned around to face whoever interrupted us.

"Oh my gosh! Leah!" she peeled herself away from me and jumped on Leah. "I haven't seen you for months!" she exclaimed as she hugged Leah even harder.

"It was only for 3 months Bells. Chill out," Leah laughed.

"Ooohhh where's Seth?" Bella asked happily.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked in confusion.

"Uhh duh," Leah gave me an are-you-stupid look.

"Her dad Harry would always come over to our house for fishing trips with my dad. He'd always bring Leah and Seth over to keep me occupied while my dad was gone. We've known each other since we were in diapers," Bella explained happily.

"My dad went on fishing trips with your dad too," I told her.

"Really? I never noticed. Maybe I was just too caught up on playing with them two – Oh! Sethykins!" she yelled as she bounded over to Seth who was on the other side of the beach.

"Soo…. I see you guys were getting it on," Leah nudged me.

"Shut up Leah," I glared at her.

"Oh I forgot. You're like popular now," she teased.

"And so? I'm still the same guy," I assured her.

"Just make sure that you are," she said seriously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked in an offending tone.

"Look, Bella's a good girl okay? I'd be livid if I see or hear that you've hurt her. I'm not kidding Black. She's like the sister that I've always wanted, I mean not that I don't want Seth, but you know what I mean. She's gone through a lot of crap in her life. I don't give a damn if you're some rockstar who thinks he can get away with anything. I WILL rip you limb from limb if you do anything to her," she threatened as she looked at me square in the eye.

"I've never seen you care for anyone so much," I said. "You're usually a bitch to everyone," I added.

"Bella's my soft spot. The only reason I'm a bitch in the first place is because of Sam," she muttered.

"I know Leah, I know," I whispered.

"You're so huge now! It was only three months, how did you get so _hot_?" Bella shouted as she checked Seth out and she walked around him. I could see a faint tint of pink against Seth's russet colored cheek.

"Beeellllaaa," he whined.

"Damn boy! You're only 14 and you catch the eye of a 17 year old like me," she snapped like a freaking girl. Leah and I laughed at her crazy antics.

"Help me," he mouthed towards us.

"Should we help him?" I asked Leah with chuckling.

"Nah, he'll manage," she laughed out loud.

"Jake!" he shouted. He ran away from Bella and from the look of it, he seemed relieved. Bella just stood there pouting that I took away his attention. "How's the life of a rockstar?" he looked at me as if he was worshipping a god.

"It's all good kid," I ruffled his hair. He gave me a glowing smile.

"Thanks for abandoning me," Bella muttered.

"You know I love you," he gave Bella a charming smile and she fell for it.

"Sure, sure," she grinned.

"I looked for you at Billy's place but you weren't there so I suspected you'd be here. I didn't think you'd be here with him though," she pointed towards me.

"Leah we gotta go. Remember Mom said we only had 30 minutes," Seth reminded her.

"Oh right. Well I'm sure I'll see ya around again Bells. You too Jake," she waved goodbye before she and Seth took off.

Suddenly, the carefree Bella that was just out there recently turned all tense and uncomfortable. She turned away from me and started walking away. She kept her head down and stared at the sand as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She started kicking the sand out of nervousness.

"Bells?" I asked.

"You regret it," it wasn't a question.

"What?" I was taken back. Did she really think that I regret it?

"You don't have to let me off easily. I get the hint," she started walking away.

"There's no point in walking away from me Bells. We live in the same house. We'll have to talk about it at some point," I reminded her.

"Not if I can help it," I heard her mutter.

I ran over to her and pulled her wrist back so that she could face me. Our lips crashed together and I placed my hands on her cheeks to pull her closer to me. One of my hands dipped lower and wrapped it around her waist.

"I don't regret it at all," I breathed against her lips as I pulled away. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against me.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," I whispered before kissing her again. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that," I said while staring at her in the eyes.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. I responded my wrapping my arms around her too. "We should get home," she suggested. I looked around and realized that the sun was setting and we were the only two people on the beach. I intertwined my fingers with hers as I brought us to my car. As we got home, it started raining.

"Great," she muttered.

"We'll make a run for it," I told her. She nodded. "3…..2…..1……GO!" I shouted.

We opened our doors and ran towards the house. Even though we ran our fastest, we still ended up getting soaked. She was laughing.

"God… that… was fun," she breathed between pants.

"You're amazing you know that?" I said sincerely as I began inching towards her again.

"Show me how much," she whispered as she leaned into me.

Suddenly, the front door opened and my dad came out holding an umbrella. We immediately pulled apart and shuffled our feet.

"I'm too late aren't I?" my dad asked as he took in our soaked appearances.

"Pretty much," Bella grinned towards him.

"Get in you two before you get sick," he let us in the house.

Our shoes were making squeaky noises against the hardwood floor. We took off our shoes and got up to the showers. Bella made sure to get clothes with her this time. Damn it.

"We don't want another repeat," she laughed before closing the bathroom door.

God, I love that girl!

My eyes widened. _I love her._

**Oh snap! **

**Are you guys glad that they're finally together? I know I am!**

**Thank you guys for all the REVIEWS I've received for this story. I know it's not much, but that's why I'm here to encourage you guys to REVIEW even more. Please please please REVIEW this story for all you've got!**

**I've got more than 100 alerts for this story yet I only get like 19 REVIEWS per chapter. If you think about it, that's a huge difference. So please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	9. Is this love?

Chapter 8: Is this love?

**Bella POV**

As I took a shower, I was giggling like a freaking little school girl. What was it about Jake that made me feel like a little kid? Even when I was with Edward, I never felt this way. I lathered myself with soap and washed my hair. I conditioned my hair then shaved. After I finished, I turned off the shower and changed into my clothes. I wore a black tank top and red boxer shorts. I dried my hair with a hairdryer before walking out. I grabbed my wet clothes and put it in the washer. I walked downstairs and got started on dinner. Billy came out wearing his work clothes.

"Aren't you going to change yet?" I asked him.

"No, the council just called me, said it was an emergency. I need to go. Don't wait up on me, kay? I'll probably just crash at Harry's. It'll just be you and Jake tonight. Keep him in line," he joked. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house.

My heart pumped inside my chest like crazy. I couldn't stop thinking about what kind of things Jake and I could do to entertain ourselves… _No Bella, get your mind out of the gutter! _I shook the thoughts out of my head and continued making dinner. I jumped a little when I felt two warm arms snake its way around my waist.

"Hey," he whispered while he peppered my neck with kisses.

"Jake," I moaned.

He made me face him before he attacked my lips. He carried me and placed me on the counter while knocking away some stuff. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him closer. I tangled my fingers in his hair and tugged on it. He made a scratchy sound in the back of his throat. I suddenly smelled something burning.

I pulled away and said "Jake – " but he interrupted by kissing me again.

"The food," I managed to get out.

"Leave it," he whispered while kissing me again.

"Jake!" I shouted.

"Sorry, I uhh got carried away," he smiled sheepishly.

I jumped off the counter and looked at the food. I sighed in relief when I saw that the scallops I was cooking didn't burn completely.

"You, sir, are in big trouble," I pretended to chastise him.

"What are you going to do to punish me?" he whispered as he nibbled on the sensitive skin behind my ear. First, I shut off the stove. I grabbed his shirt and led him to the living room. I pulled him to me as I dropped myself on the couch. He hovered over me and began kissing me on my neck again.

"God," I moaned.

"Sorry but he's not here right now. It's all Jake," he said huskily. I shivered under him in pleasure.

He placed his knees on either side of me then began kissing me again. My hand tangled itself on his hair and pulled him closer to me. I nibbled on his lower lip and he growled in response. He plunged his tongue inside of my mouth and began exploring me. "Tastes sooo good," he murmured against my lips.

He removed himself from my lips and began his assault on my neck. Every now and then his tongue would dart out to taste me and I'd moan in response. He sucked on a piece of skin on top of my chest and there was no doubt that it would leave a mark.

"Jake….. I can't….. mmmm," I hummed in pleasure as he dipped his hand under my shirt. He cupped my backside and lifted me off of the couch.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he groaned.

"I could ask you the same," I moaned.

He finally pulled apart and I took in his appearance. His lips were swollen red and his hair was sticking out in all directions. "I like the look," I purred.

"Who knew, that Bella Swan could be this…. erotic," his eyes darkened in lust.

"We still have to eat," I reminded him.

"I don't mind eating you," he inched closer again but I stopped him.

"Come on _honey_," I got off the couch and made my way to the kitchen. He slapped my ass before I left. I gasped and threw a pillow at him. He just grinned. I went back to the scallops I was cooking and put cheese on top of it. After they finished cooking, I placed them decoratively on a plate and placed it on the table.

"You know I could get used to you cooking for me," Jake hummed as he pushed my hair to one side while one of his hands wrapped around my waist.

"I cook for you every night," I chuckled. I turned around and placed my hand on his chest.

"Yeah, but this is different. Just you and me," he smiled.

"Jake and Bells," I added.

"Bells and Jake," he grinned.

I was about to take a seat on the other side of the table when Jake pulled me to him.

"Nuh uh, you're sitting with me tonight," he said. He pulled two chairs together and put them next to each other. "Ladies first," he pulled the chair out for me. I took the seat and waited for him to sit next to me. When he did, I scooted a bit closer to him and got comfortable.

"We might as well eat from the same plate considering how close we are," I suggested. I pulled the scallops towards us and placed it in front of us. I grabbed a fork and was about to put a scallop in my mouth but Jake stopped me.

"Can I feed you?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" I chuckled. His expression gave off that he was dead serious. "Okay," I replied hesitantly.

"I'm just trying to make this right, you know?" he explained.

"Nothing else feels right to me right now Jake, other than being with you," I said sincerely. "God that was corny," I flushed with embarrassment.

"I liked it," he assured. If possible, I turned even redder. We took turns feeding each other that night as we ate dinner. When I thought he couldn't get any sweeter, he even offered to clean everything up. I was about to protest, but once again, he reminded me that he wanted to do it…. for me. I sighed defeated and watched him from a distance.

I couldn't help but notice how his muscles flexed under the fluorescent light as he washed the dishes. I never really noticed how built he was. He's about 6' 2" tall but he didn't look like those guys who took steroids. I know that he has many flaws but he's perfect. Perfect for me.

"Like something you see?" he teased as he turned to face me.

"Yeah I do," I grinned sheepishly.

"Come here you," he smiled.

I bounded over to him and gave him a hug from the back. "Why does this feel so right?" I asked.

"I don't know Bells. We're just _us_. We're like two peas in a pod," he smirked.

"Like two missing pieces of a puzzle," I added.

"You're the Bonnie to my Clyde," he grinned.

"Now that was just corny," I laughed.

"You know you love it," he teased.

"I do," I smiled before pecking him on the lips. "I think you have some dishes to finish," I left him all hot and bothered as I left the kitchen. I heard him groan in frustration. I chuckled and waited for him in the living room.

I turned on the TV and looked through some of the commercials. I went to MTV and watched some music videos. It snapped to Jake's music video of Baby. I couldn't help but feel jealousy over the girl he was seducing in the video. When he could have her, why choose me? I shook the thought from my head and turned off the TV, no longer wanting to feel self pity.

I yawned and stretched. "Whoa!" Jake covered his eyes as he walked in. I looked confused but when I looked down, I realized that my tank top had ridden up a couple of inches revealing too much skin.

"Ha, oops," I laughed nervously as I pulled it down. I could feel blood rushing to my face.

"Oops? That's all you gotta say. I had half of my mind to ravish you right here and then," he threatened.

"You're just lucky Billy isn't here right now, otherwise you wouldn't be getting so much attention," I teased.

"Remind me to thank him later then," he seemed to be in a daze as he eyed me up and down.

"Uhh," I was lost for words at the way he was eyeing me.

"Do you have any idea what the color red can do to a guy?" his eyes were pleading.

"Oh….. Oh!" I gasped realizing what he meant. "Maybe we should go to sleep…." I suggested.

"As long as we're both on the same bed," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not today," I crushed his thoughts.

"A guy can dream right?" he laughed. I shook my head.

"Goodnight Jake," I mumbled.

"Night Bells," he gave a kiss that didn't last very long, much to my liking.

I sighed and walked up to my room in a daze. I collapsed on my bed and tried to sleep but I just couldn't. His gorgeous face kept popping inside of my head as I tried. Giving up, I got off of my bed and slowly opened my door trying not to wake him up. I walked across the hardwood floor towards his room. As I was halfway there, I bumped into something hard. I waited for myself to meet the awaiting floor but instead two warm arms reached down to steady me.

"What are you doing?" we asked as the same time.

"I – " we both started but we shut up realizing that we were about to talk at the same time again.

"You first," we both said again.

"Go ahead," he told me.

"I couldn't sleep," I admitted.

"Me neither," he said. I could feel the smile on his face even though I couldn't quite see it. "What were you doing on the way to my room then?" he asked.

"What were you doing on the way to MY room?" I retorted.

"To sleep with you," we answered at the same time. We let out a laugh but continued to hold each other in the dark abyss.

"Come on," I tugged on his arm as I led us to his room. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I gasped. He lifted me off of the floor and put me over his shoulders. "Jake!" I laughed. As soon as we reached his room, he threw me on the bed. He crawled over to me and began kissing me. I played with the hem of his shirt as I returned his urgency.

"Take it off," he whispered.

I slowly lifted the shirt off of him and began kissing his chest. I flipped us over so that I was on top. I straddled his thighs as I bent down to begin my assault on his chest. I started lapping at his jawline then made my way down. I nibbled on his nipple then swiped my tongue over it to relieve the pain.

"Mmmm Bella," he moaned.

I peppered his 8 pack with kisses and he shook under me. He flipped us over and hissed two words to me.

"My turn"

**Oohh... some serious Bella and Jake action going on in this chapter :)**

**Leave me some love and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	10. Changes

Chapter 9: Changes

**Jacob POV**

Damn it. I can't believe that a guy like me could be so lucky to get a girl like Bella. Wait, actually… yeah I can.

"Jake?" Bella asked as I began kissing her collarbone.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"What happens when the media finds out about us?" she asked in a small voice.

"They'll have to deal with it," I shrugged my shoulders before continuing my kisses on her shoulder blades. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed her me off of her.

"I'm drop dead serious Jacob," she hissed. "You say that now but what happens when they actually find out. I know for a fact that you won't just shrug it off. I need to know that this is real and you won't just drop me," she said seriously.

"I would never do that," I replied.

"It's just hard, okay? I can't really trust you when you say that. What will you do if our relationship ruins your career? I won't let myself do that to you and I know you won't let me do that to you," she explained.

I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. I brushed the offending hair away from her face then caressed her cheek.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked. She's not doing what I think she's doing. Is she?

"I've been through a lot of crap. You know that. If this ends, if you drop me, I don't think that I'll be able to handle it," her voice cracked.

I didn't know that this would affect her that much. I want her. I know I do, but my career. It's something I've worked really hard to achieve. Is it worth losing my career for a girl that I've only known for a few months? Even though it feels like I've known her for an eternity?

"I told you so," she said softly but I could see understanding in her eyes. "Just….. tell me when you know what you want, okay? I know how important your career is to you. I would never, ever ask you to choose. That's why I can't let myself get attached," she smiled sadly. She took my chin and pulled me in for a final kiss.

She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Goodnight," she added before closing my bedroom door. I didn't get much sleep that night. Her words just kept ringing and ringing in my ears. _I can't get myself attached._

The next morning, I felt like a bunch of crap. I had to struggle just getting myself off my bed. I got into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After I finished, I washed my face. I threw on the shirt that Bella discarded last night. Bella….. I jogged down the stairs to be met by the smell of pancakes. My dad was on the couch reading the newspaper while Bella was hunched over the stove as she cooked.

"You're awake!" my dad smiled.

"Morning Jake," Bella greeted as she turned around momentarily.

"How long was I out?" I rubbed my eyes.

"It's almost noon. You must have been really tired last night," my dad laughed.

"Yeah, my body kinda aches a lot," I replied rubbing my shoulders.

"You okay?" Bella asked.

"I think," I mumbled. Wait, why is she acting like nothing happened?

I looked towards my dad and he seemed a bit alarmed. "What's wrong dad?" I asked. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my forehead. "What are you doing?" I asked again. His eyes widened.

"I'll be back later, okay? I need to talk to Sam," he took one last sip from his coffee and grabbed two pieces of pancakes. "See you later," he said worriedly before he literally ran out of the house. What's up with him?

"Pancakes?" Bella suddenly asked as she held out the plate to me.

"Bella, about last night – " she cut me off.

"Just forget about it okay? It'll be as if it never happened," she motioned her hand as to dismiss me.

"Bells," I grabbed her wrist.

"Crap Jake! You're burning," she also placed her hand on my forehead. With my other hand, I grabbed the hand that was on my forehead and yanked it down.

"I'm fine," I snapped.

"No you're not," she argued. "You're feel as if you're on fire," I could see worry in her eyes.

"I promise that I'm okay. Stop worrying, like you said you shouldn't be attached," I spat out. I knew that was a low blow but for some reason I just can't control my anger.

"You're right," she sighed defeated. "I won't bother you so much. I'll be at Angela's if you need me," she quickly grabbed her things and ran out.

"Bella!" I shouted after her but I was too late. She already slammed the door shut. I could've sworn that I saw a tear drop.

"I am such an idiot!" I shouted. I started thrashing around the room. I broke whatever I could get my hands on. Suddenly, I felt like I no longer had control of my own body. "AHHH!" I yelled in agony.

"Jake!" I heard someone shout. My sight was getting blurry. I could only make out a faint outline of my dad in the doorway with another man beside him. "Sam! Help him!" he ordered.

"Billy get out of here it's not safe!" I heard Sam shout.

"Help him," my dad's voice was pleading.

"I will Billy, but first I need to enforce your safety," I heard the front door shut.

I felt myself being carried. I was placed on the ground and I started twitching. "Make it stop!" I screamed. I placed myself in a fetal position to try to relieve the pain but it didn't work. I shouted and yelled as I rolled on the dirt ground in pain.

"Get angry Jacob," I heard Sam command.

"What are you doing to me?" I yelled.

"You're pathetic. You should have died instead of your mom. You're worthless," I could feel the venom dripping from his voice. I couldn't take it anymore. My anger got the best of me and I exploded. Suddenly, my sight and hearing became much more heightened. I got into a crouch and growled at my offender. Wait, I growled? I looked down and saw paws in the place of my feet.

"AWOOOO!" I howled in pain.

"Calm down Jacob," Sam demanded.

I couldn't listen to him. He did this to me! I pounced on him and he too turned into a wolf. He was completely black and he growled at me back.

_Calm down_ – I heard someone say in my head.

_Who are you? Get out of my head!_ – I shouted.

_It's Sam Uley. I'm the alpha of the pack that you'll be a part of – _He answered.

_Sam! What the hell is going on? Why am I a freaking wolf! – _I was freaking out.

_Whoa, man. Who phased? _– I heard another voice say. It sounded oddly like…

_Embry? – _I asked in disbelief.

_Awesome! Jake finally joined the pack! –_ He seemed giddy at the thought. I certainly isn't.

_What's going on? – _I asked again.

_Turn back into a human first Jake, before we can explain – _Sam said again.

_How?_

_Just think of something that can calm you down – _He answered.

I thought about last night. I concentrated deeply on the kisses that Bella laid on my body and how good it felt for her to be under me. In no time, I felt myself shift back. I looked down and noticed that I was stark naked.

"Whoa!" I shouted. I felt someone throw shorts at me. I grabbed it and immediately put it on. "What the hell…." I trailed off.

I looked around and realized how good my eyesight was. I could see every single particle of dust in the air and I could see the diner that was probably miles away. I could hear birds chirping and the sound of deer bounding through the forest. I could also sense the nearby stream.

"Wow, you phased faster than anyone else," Embry said in awe.

"I do believe we have some explaining to do," Sam sighed.

"Hell yeah! I need to know why I'm some sort of freak of nature," I snorted.

"I'm sure you know our legends," I nodded, "well they're all true."

"All of them?" I asked.

"Yeah, you probably noticed your heightened sight and hearing. That's only the beginning of it. You're also much stronger. We have a high metabolism. We could eat as much as we can without getting any fatter. We're pretty much all muscle. We lose the weight just as fast as we gain it. We're also really fast. We could get from here to Forks in only a minute," he explained.

"But if all of them are true then that means," before I could finish my thought, Sam was already explaining.

"Yeah bloodsuckers do exist. The Cullens are the same vampires that we made a treaty with years ago. Even though they say that they're different, we still need to be on alert. They can slaughter our whole town in a matter of seconds. That's where we come in. We're the protectors. We don't only protect the tribe but also the whole human race," he explained.

"Bella, she… she – " he cut me off again.

"Dated one of them? Yeah, I know. It's disgusting to even think about it. I'm just glad she broke up with him before he had the chance to drain her," he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What about my life, huh? Does this mean that I have to give up my career?" I asked.

Sam and Embry looked at me sympathetically before nodding.

"No! I can't…. no!" I was seething.

"You're not the only one who's life and dreams were taken away Jacob," Sam said firmly.

"Yeah, I had my whole life planned out. I was going to graduate high school and go to Harvard. I was going to become a successful lawyer and everything! But now that this is what I am, what we are, I can't be that anymore," Embry added sadly.

"It'll be easier once you just accept it," Sam continued.

"How can I accept myself? My manager, he'd never let me go," I shook my head from the things they were telling me.

"I'm sure you know about me and Leah?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Yeah you just dropped her out of thin air then hooked up with her cousin," I spat out angrily.

"That's not all of it," Embry muttered.

"Shut up," Sam smacked him on the head. "There's this thing called imprinting," he sighed.

"I remember hearing that from some of the legends. It's like finding your soul mate right?"

"I don't know how I can describe the feeling to you Jacob. It's like, when I first looked into Emily's eyes, nothing else mattered. She was like the only thing keeping me tied to this world. If she died, I would be by her side. It felt like a million strings were cut from me and she's the one who's holding the last string in its place," he explained with a dreamy look.

"What does that have to do with Leah?" I asked, not really caring.

"Leah and I were going to get married. She brought Emily down for the wedding but when I greeted her, I imprinted. Jake, I imprinted on her and Leah no longer mattered. Don't get me wrong okay? I love Leah, I still do but it just isn't the same anymore," he replied.

"Will… will that happen to me?" I asked finally realizing what he meant.

"It's supposed to be rare….. but Jared has also imprinted. His is a different story though. Ever since kindergarten, he's been sitting next to a girl named Kim. She was secretly in love with him, but he wouldn't even give her the time of day. Jared disappeared for a week as he tried to control his anger when he first phased. When he went back to school, his eyes landed on Kim's and then," he let out a chuckle, "BAM! He imprinted on Kim. He asked her out right on the spot and Kim was surprised as hell. The guy who's never even once looked at her just suddenly asks her out."

"Is that all?" I asked hoping there were no more surprises.

"Oh, there's a whole lot more," Embry smirked. I groaned.

**There you have it! A lot of you have been asking if he was going to turn into a werewolf and the answer is YES! You just read it...**

**So obviously, Jake is no longer going back to California. Can anyone guess what is going to happen to Jake and Bella? Are they ever going to be together again? Only I know!**

**And if you want to know, you're going to give me the most REVIEWS that you can!**

**So... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	11. I Choose You

Chapter 10: I Choose You

**Bella POV**

When Jake lashed out like that to me, I just couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my things and ran out. I didn't mean for him to take it the wrong way. I just cared too much is all. I didn't really go to Angela's. I ran as fast as I could to first beach. As soon as I got there, I collapsed on the sand and took deep breaths. I wrapped my arms around me and began sobbing.

"Bella?" I heard someone asked. I looked up and saw Quil.

"Quil!" I sobbed. I ran to him and hugged him as if my life depended on it.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Jake… he… he," I couldn't get the words out. He just held me there and soothed me with his presence. After I finally calmed down, Quil just kept looking at me to make sure. "Thanks," I smiled at him sadly.

"He's joined them Bella," he whispered.

"Joined?" I asked confused.

"I saw Jake with Sam earlier today. They seemed attached to the hip," he snorted with angst.

"But I thought he hated Sam," I said.

"That's what I thought too," he laughed darkly.

"I feel so guilty for making him so mad at me," a fresh new batch of tears was threatening to spill.

"What happened anyways?" he asked as he wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Well… we kissed yesterday and... I told him that I couldn't be that girl. I couldn't be the girl that could just be pushed aside after he was done with me. I know he means well but I've been enough drama in my life. I just don't want him to pick between me and his career because I know that I won't be the one he chooses," I explained.

"I know," he looked at me with understanding in his eyes.

"He's going to be leaving in a little over a month and I just don't want to see him go. If I got attached to him, he….. he would be taking my heart with him and I'd never be able to get it back," the dam finally broke and I started crying again.

"It's okay Bells," he took me into a hug and rubbed my back soothingly. He was drawing lazy patterns on my back.

"You're a great friend Quil," I thanked him.

"Besides the fact that I've tried to hit on you?" he joked.

"Yes, besides that," I laughed then slapped his shoulder playfully.

We sat on the sand and I laid my head on his shoulder. The next thing I know, my eyes were drooping and blackness took over me.

"Bella," I heard someone say.

"Ugnnn," was my smart reply.

"Wake up Bells," someone was shaking me.

"Can I have it in chocolate?" I asked responding to the lady in my dream.

Someone laughed besides me. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Finally," someone chuckled.

"Quil?" I asked.

"Yupp, that's my name," he grinned.

"What the….. where are we?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Well we were at the beach but then you fell asleep," he replied.

"Were?" I asked. "Where are we now?"

"Leah saw us at the beach and asked if I wanted to bring you to her house. So I did," he explained.

"Wow… uhh you didn't need to stay with me," I said shyly.

"It's alright. You really looked like you needed a friend," he grinned cheekily.

"Thanks Quil," I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Excuse me," Leah said in a stern voice. We burst out laughing.

"Lee-lee," I smiled.

"I'm glad that you're alright," she gave me a hug.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," I yawned. "Oh god! What time is it?" I was frantically looking around.

"Don't worry Bells, it's only a little over 6," she answered.

"I was out for 4 hours?" I asked.

"Pretty much. I think you were too stressed," Quil helped me off of the bed that I was on.

"Which by the way, I need to ask you about," Leah said.

"Forget about it Lee," I pleaded.

"Like hell I will! I warned him and told him not to hurt you," she hissed.

"Calm down Leah," Quil said.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"I just don't understand what's wrong with him," I shook my head at the thoughts. "Maybe I should get going," I suggested.

"Yeah, they're probably worried," Quil sighed.

"I know Billy is. I'm not so sure about….." Leah cut my train of thought.

"I'm sure he cares Bella," she assured me. I just ignored her.

"I'll take you home," Quil said.

"No it's okay, you've already done lot for me and – " he silenced me.

"It's already dark out. It wouldn't be safe for you to walk home especially since the house is a couple of miles away," he reminded me.

"Oh right," I grinned cheekily. "Well, I'll see you soon Leah," I gave her a hug.

"If you don't visit me, I'll visit you soon enough," she joked. "Bye fucker," she punched Quil on the shoulder.

"Bye bitch," he bit back before they laughed.

"Bye Seth!" I waved goodbye to him but his eyes were glued to the game he was playing.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. I laughed before following Quil out.

"No way," I gasped.

"What?" he asked.

"You are not taking me home on that thing," I hissed.

"It's the only other way," he smirked as he patted the seat behind him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I walked to him cautiously.

"Safety first," he threw a helmet at me. I scowled but put it on.

"Billy's gonna kill for you this," I muttered.

"It's just a motorcycle Bells. You're not going to die," he replied.

"Says you," I grumbled.

He laughed before bringing the vehicle to life.

"You might wanna hold on," he chuckled.

I reluctantly put my arms around his waist before he set off towards the house. I kept my eyes closed during the whole ride because I was starting to feel a bit nauseous.

"We're here," he finally announced.

"Thank god," I jumped off the seat but my legs jiggled a bit.

"Careful there," he said as he grabbed my waist to steady me.

"Thanks again Quil," I smiled at him.

"No prob," he grinned.

I kissed him again on the cheek before pulling away.

"Don't trip on the stairs," he joked.

"Bye asshole," I laughed. He gave me a wink before leaving. I sighed before walking into the house.

Holy shit….

"What the hell happened in here?" I shrieked.

There were pieces of glass all over the floor and things were all over the floor. The place was a mess. Billy's head popped out from underneath the kitchen counter. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Umm," he took a deep gulp. I gave him a hard stare. "Were you on a motorcycle?" he suddenly changed the subject.

"Billy," I warned.

"We were robbed," he sighed.

"That's the best excuse you can come up with?" I asked seriously.

"I'm not kidding Bells. I came home and the place was already a mess. It seemed like they were trying to find something but they couldn't so they messed up the place," he explained.

"Mhmm," I said suspiciously. I was taking his answer for now but I'm not buying it.

"You don't have to clean it up Bells. I called Sam and he's going to fix the place up tomorrow," he assured me.

"Okay then," I agreed.

The front door slammed open and we were faced with a furious looking Jacob.

"Where were you?" he asked out in anger.

"I'll leave you two alone," Billy slipped out of the room. Gee, thanks for having my back.

"I called Angela and she said you weren't there. Where were you the whole day?" he demanded.

"I was at the beach with Quil then we went to Leah's house. Wait, why do I even have to explain myself to you?" my voice now matched his tone.

"I was worried sick!" he yelled.

I just rolled my eyes and stomped out of the house. When I reached the door, Jacob blocked my way.

"Get out of the way," I hissed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked not meeting my eyes.

"Away from you," I pushed against his chest.

I pushed through the front door and started walking.

"Bells, wait," he pleaded.

"No you don't have the right to call me Bells," I snapped. "That's reserved to my close friends only."

"I didn't mean what I – " I cut him off with a snort.

"Of course you didn't. Just like you don't mean anything you say to me at all," I laughed darkly before continuing on with my walk. "Why don't you just go back to California and be the way you were before me," I added.

"I can't," he whispered.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around slowly trying to make sure that I had heard him right.

"What do you mean you can't?" I asked in disbelief.

"I called my manager and told him that I'm done. I can't do my career anymore," he sighed.

"It sounds like your saying that you have no choice," I said.

"That's because I don't," he replied.

"Of course you do. Everyone has a choice," I was trying to put sense into him.

"In my case, I really don't have a chance. I wish I could explain it to you," he clenched his fists.

"You're….. you're staying here for good?" I asked still not believing what he was trying to say.

"It's what you wanted right?" he spat out harshly.

"There you go again! I swear you're like bipolar or something," I stated.

"Or something," he said darkly. He's so… infuriating!

"Damn it! You know what? Fuck you Jacob Black. I'm done," I sighed defeated.

"Done?" he asked confused.

"You're too damn hopeless! I'm trying to be….. understanding but I really don't get you. I'm still trying to figure you out but it feels like that'll never happen unless you talk to me. I mean, really, really talk to me. I can't understand you when it's like you're hiding a huge part of your life from me," I sighed sadly. "I'm done. We're done," I said firmly.

"Bells," he whispered. Within seconds he was already in front of me. I closed my eyes softly, and let the tears slide down my face. He brought his hand to my right cheek. "No, we're not done," he said with so much emotion. He kissed my forehead, both of my eyelids, my nose, and then my lips. "Please look at me," he begged.

My eyes fluttered open and I was met with his deep brown eyes. I felt like I could stare at them forever. Since that moment, I felt like he was my world and that he's what held me in this world. His eyes suddenly held so much devotion and emotion… for me.

"Jake?" I asked softly. He seemed to break from his daze as he hugged me tightly against him. He picked me up from the floor and spun me in a circle.

"YES!" he shouted. "This is the best thing you've given me!" he shouted up in the sky. "Thank you," he smiled at the sky before turning to me.

"What was that about?" I asked with a chuckle.

He started peppering my face with kisses and he couldn't seem to stop but he wouldn't kiss me in the place where I wanted him most. I grabbed his face and made him kiss me on the lips.

He placed his large arms around me waist and pulled me closer to him. He sucked on my bottom lip as I tugged on his hair. He lifted me off of the pavement and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me back to the closest tree and held me tightly against it. I started scratching his back in my effort to bring him closer. He moaned in my mouth and I've never heard anything sound so sexy. It started to rain so we pulled apart.

"I know what I want now," he said sincerely as he looked at my eyes.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I choose you," he replied as he stroked my cheek.

"I thought I told you that I don't want you to choose – " he cut me off with a searing kiss.

"You're what I want and what I need. I'm not choosing between you or my career, because you already win hands down," he interfered with a soft smile. I smiled and rested my head against his chest, that was burning hot.

"You're so hot," I panted.

"I know I am," he grinned.

"I mean your temperature, you dork," I playfully slapped him. "You are aware that I'm pressed against a tree right?" I laughed.

"I know and I'm loving it"

**There you guys go! They're together again. If you're happy then let me know by leaving a REVIEW.**

**So yes, now you guys know that he has imprinted on her. I'm glad to have finally taken off the suspense from your shoulders :) The next few chapters will just be based on their ever growing relationship. Also, if you haven't caught some of the hints I've thrown in the earlier chapters, Bella DOES have a secret and it will be revealed soon enough. If you want to find out sooner, just leave me the most REVIEWS you can and it'll determine how fast I'll update soo...**

**What are you waiting for? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	12. I'll Catch You

Chapter 11: I'll Catch You

**Jacob POV**

I imprinted on her! YES! I was so scared of looking at her in the eyes and just end up being disappointed. When I looked into her eyes, oh my god, I just fell. I fell so deep that I don't think I'll be able to go back up again, nor would I want to. She's my world now and nothing else matters.

"Will you tell me now?" Bella asked as she stroked my cheek in a loving manner. I leaned into her touch and closed my eyes. I let out a deep breath.

"I'll tell you soon. I promise, okay? I just need to figure this out myself too," I told her truthfully. I really do need to get used to this. I'm not so sure I can handle her knowing about me being a wolf.

"Okay, I understand. Just… don't do that to me again. I don't like it when you snap at everything I say," she added softly.

"I'm sorry about that. It was just a rising point about everything that's happening to me right now. I'd love to explain it to you but I'm not ready. I also promise that I'll never do that to you again," I replied as I grabbed her waist towards me. I buried my face in her hair and took a deep breath, reveling at her scent. She nuzzled her head into my chest as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You got taller," she muttered against me. I laughed at her sudden outburst. "Is it a part of the 'thing?'" she asked.

"Yeah, that's a part of it," I smiled lovingly knowing that she wasn't going to pressure me.

"If I notice some weird things about you, just tell me that it's a part of the 'thing' so that I don't freak out if you turn into a turtle or something," she grumbled.

"Alright," I smirked. She has no idea how close she really is to the truth. She pulled away from me and I immediately missed her touch.

"We should be getting home," she sighed as she looked at her watch. "It's nearly 9 pm"

"Come on," I held out my hand to her and she grabbed it. We slowly walked back home with our hands intertwined. I played with her fingers and I could visibly see her smile from the corner of my eye. "What's the smile for?"

"I'm just happy," she turned to look at me before walking again.

"About what?" I pressed on further. She showed no sense of annoyance on her face.

"That you're here," she smiled, "with me."

"I couldn't possibly leave you if I tried," I assured. She just nodded in response.

I thought of an idea. I let go of her hand and she looked at me in confusion. "What are you – " her sentence was cut off with her own squeal. I perched her onto my back and she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms on my neck. I could hear her heart beating loudly inside her chest.

"You okay there?" I tried stifling my chuckle.

"Yeah, I was just caught off guard," she replied.

I used both of my hands to hold on to her thighs so that she wouldn't fall. I walked for a couple more minutes before we finally arrived at the house. I didn't realize that we had walked so far away from home.

"Bella?" I asked.

Her breathing was even and I concluded that she fell asleep. Her head was rested on my shoulder and her eyes were closed. She looked adorable. I walked into the house and was greeted by my dad.

"How are you holding up son?" he asked with worry in his voice. "Is she okay?"

"I'm doing fine dad, great actually, besides the fact that I'm a wolf and all. Bella's fine. We had an argument but we're okay now. She fell asleep on the way here," I answered him.

"I'm glad. You're still a new wolf Jake. I was worried that you might lose your temper around her," he added. I knew that he was just looking out for her but I couldn't control the anger that built inside me.

"I would never hurt her like Sam did to Emily," I all but hissed. I started shaking but the thought of Bella on my back calmed me down.

"Sorry for saying that," my dad muttered. "Sam told me that I should give you the night alone so I'm going to head to the Clearwaters. I was going to take Bella with me but I'm sure that you probably need her here," he said.

"Thanks dad," I replied truthfully.

"Hmmmm chocolate," Bella murmured. My dad and I laughed.

My dad grabbed his coat and started for the door. When his hand touched the doorknob, he let go of it and looked at me. "Tell me something son," he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Did you imprint on her?" he whispered.

"Yes, and I've never been happier," I answered.

"I'm happy for you Jake. I'm sorry that this curse forced you to leave your career and – " I stopped his self pity rant.

"You and Bella are more important," I told him. "There's no reason for me to choose," I assured. He nodded before finally leaving.

I walked up the stairs with Bella still on my back as she breathed softly. I went into her room and softly laid her on the bed. I took off the shoes that she was wearing and put a sheet on top of her then I turned off the light. Just as I was about to leave, she talked.

"Stay with me," she whispered.

"Bells?" I asked making sure that she was awake.

Her eyes softly fluttered open as she looked at me with a tired smile. "Please?" she asked. I was already half naked so what the hell. I took off my flip flops and crawled on the bed with her. I slid under the sheets. "I'm c-c-cold," she stuttered.

I draped my arm around her waist and rubbed my feet against hers. She switched positions so that she was facing me. She curled up against me and I heard her release a sigh of content.

"Yes, being toasty and warm comes along with the 'thing,'" I said answering her unasked question.

"You're like my personal heater," she sheepishly grinned at me.

"I'm starting to think that, that's the only reason you're staying with me. I'm glad to be of use," I teased. She laughed before staring back up at me underneath her lashes. My breath got caught in my throat.

"Of (kiss) course (kiss) not (kiss)," she said in between kisses.

"I know," I replied before pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

Her right leg draped around me as I grabbed her waist closer to me. I sucked on her bottom lip as she nibbled on mine which elicited a growl from me. One of my hands slipped under her shirt as I caressed the skin underneath it. "Jake," she gasped.

I immediately attached my mouth back on hers and she kept quiet. Her hand found its way onto me as she traced the contours of my new body. She began planting kisses on my stomach. She trailed upwards as she reached my neck. Then she blew a warm breath on my ear.

"Bella," I hissed.

She got off of me and rolled onto my side. She giggled lightly. This time I took charge. I hovered over her and she looked at me with hooded eyes. I latched my mouth back onto hers and my tongue found its way inside. Our tongues battled for dominance before she gave into me.

I began sucking on her tongue and her every moan vibrated inside my mouth. My hand played with the hem of her shirt as I asked for permission. She nodded so I began pulling her shirt up in a dangerously slow pace. "Grr," she fake growled. I chuckled before continuing my journey.

I began kissing her creamy white skin. She tasted so much like strawberries and chocolate. I would dart my tongue out every now and then and she would gasp in response. As I trailed upwards, I saw the hickey that I had given her earlier. I went back to it and sucked even harder.

Her bra is still intact on her body but I know that she isn't ready for that yet. Instead, I just brushed the underside of her breast and it erupted a loud moan under her account. "Oh god," she moaned loudly. I gave her one last kiss on the lips before hugging her back to me.

"Let's sleep Bella," I told her.

"I'm not tired yet," she pouted. I leaned down and caught her pout in between my teeth as I nibbled on it.

"Yes you are," I whispered as my hands teasingly reached the hook of her bra.

"No I'm not," she squeaked.

I traitorously slid the straps down her arms. I began massaging her breasts through her bra. "Don't stop Jacob," she breathed out. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer to me. I nuzzled my head in between her breasts and took a long lick in between it.

"Sleep," I ordered.

"Fine," she huffed. She reached for her shirt and put it back on.

She turned the other way, not facing me. She wrapped the sheet around her taking it away from me. She was wrapped like a cocoon. "Come here," I whispered. I wrapped my arm on her waist and pulled her to me.

"Its fine Jacob, really," she grumbled.

"Whenever you call me Jacob it means that something's up," I told her.

"Really," she assured.

"Face me then," I challenged her.

She flipped around and faced me but her eyes wouldn't meet me. She just cuddled into me already and placed her head against my chest. I leaned down and trailed kisses on her neck. I licked the sensitive spot behind her ear and she stopped breathing.

"I do want you," I assured. "I'm sure you can feel it" My erection pressed against her center and she gasped as she felt it for the first time. "I can smell you too," I chuckled. She blushed like a tomato.

"Is that a part of the – " I cut her off.

"Yeah, it is," I laughed. "We'll get there when we do, okay? We have all the time in the world," I reminded her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," I smiled.

She closed her eyes and curled underneath me.

"Stay with me forever," she whispered.

"That's what I intend on doing," I promised her.

"Do you have any idea what kind of predicament you're getting yourself into?" she chuckled.

"Yes, actually I do. I'll be staying with the girl I love for eternity and she'll be stuck with me whether she likes it or not," I grinned.

My mind started whirling as I realized that I told her that I loved her. She didn't seem to notice that I had said that though. She must be so close to dozing off. Her breathing became even and I knew that she was already asleep.

"I'm falling," she murmured in her sleep.

"Don't be afraid to fall Bella. I'll be there to catch you through it all," I whispered in her ear.

**That's chapter 11 for you!**

**Guess what? I'm graduating from middle school! I'll be off into the world of high school very soon and I'm excited but scared at the same time. Let's hope that my writing skills could get better too!**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW whether it may be about how much you love the story oooor greet me a congratulations! :D  
**


	13. Irritated

Chapter 12: Irritated

**Bella POV**

I woke up as the first rays of light shone on top of my closed eyes. I rubbed my eyes and realized how hot I was. There were beads of sweat on my forehead and nose and my hair was a matted mess. I tried to get up but felt warm arms restraining me to do so. I looked down and saw Jake's arm draped around my waist protectively. His face seemed so peaceful as he slept. I carefully tried to peel myself away from him but he would just tighten his grip.

"Jake," I whispered in his ear.

"Ugnn hmmm," he replied not making sense at all.

I started planting kisses on his neck.

"Wake up," I said as I took a lick, tasting his salty skin.

"No," I heard him mumble.

"So god help me, if you don't wake up you won't be able to touch me for a week," I threatened. His eyes snapped open.

"I'm awake!" he exclaimed looking panicked. I laughed and gave him a kiss on the lips. I felt his arms snake around my waist so I pulled back.

"Nuh uh, mister. I need to go to the bathroom and get dressed. I'm a wet mess," I gestured towards myself.

"What are you talking about? I like it," he said in a husky voice.

"Jacob," I warned.

"Fine, fine," he sighed defeated.

I finally got to my feet and began getting some clothes. I picked up black skinny jeans, a royal blue v-neck, and my undergarments. I rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After finishing, I combed my hair to smooth out the tangles and then decided to just let it air dry. I put on my clothes before heading out. I realized that the other shower was on so I figured that Jake took a shower too.

I went downstairs to put my clothes in the hamper and then went to the kitchen. I looked at the microwave and it's only 8 in the morning. Today's a Thursday, which means we only have three more days before school begins again. I sighed sadly and got started on our breakfast. As I cooked, I felt Jake's presence behind me as he hugged me from the back.

"Hey," he said softly. His hands met at my stomach and he began swaying us from side to side.

"Hi," I laughed before returning to my work.

"Have you seen my dad yet?" he asked as he planted a kiss on my neck.

"I haven't seen him yet," I answered. "Do you know where he is?"

"Well, he said that he'd sleep over at the Clearwaters, but he might be here. If he is, he's just probably still out cold," he chuckled. I leaned back against his chest as I cooked.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked me softly. I could feel a blush creeping up my cheeks. I heard that if a guy calls you beautiful or pretty rather than sexy or hot, it must mean they really like you. I shook my head and made a curtain with my hair to hide my embarrassment.

"You are beautiful to me. Don't doubt that, okay?" he said seriously as he turned me around to face him. He stroked my flushed face and began peppering it with kisses. My eyes fluttered with every kiss.

"Ahem," someone fake coughed. Billy was standing at the doorway of the house. I blushed even deeper and turned around to the food I had been cooking.

"Hey dad," I could hear the grin on Jake's face.

"I see that you two have made up," Billy smirked. "In more ways than one."

I gasped. "Billy!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Just telling it like it is," he grinned at me.

"You two are unbelievable," I gaped before narrowing my eyes at them. Billy just laughed it off. During the whole time we ate breakfast, both boys kept making comments about our earlier conversation. I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment.

Billy decided to leave for the council after we finished. I picked up the plates quietly and began washing the dishes. I was aggravated that they acted that way. UGH! I was scrubbing a plate with so much force, that I might have broken it if I really tried.

"Bells," I heard Jake say as if he was looking for me. I heard him walk into the kitchen. He was about to hug me but I moved out of the way slyly, as I pretended to go get the other dishes. He stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah Jake?" I tried to keep my voice in an even tone.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not at all," I couldn't help but put a sarcastic tone in it. I visibly saw him flinch. HA! Serves him right for embarrassing me to death! I kept walking around him as I tried avoiding any contact. I realized that he's finally had enough of it when he grabbed my arm and forced me to face him.

"What did I do?" he demanded.

"You want to know what you did? FINE! God Jake! I almost died of embarrassment back there! You didn't even do anything to stop it," I whined. Realization crossed his features. "Oh now you get it," I spat out.

"Gosh Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was pissing you off that much," he apologized and I could tell that he was being sincere.

"Humph," I huffed.

"Please, forgive me?" he started giving me puppy dog eyes. I looked away from it but his sad face kept popping back up. "Forgive me?" he asked once again as he started backing me up to a kitchen counter. I hit the counter and realized that I was trapped.

"Jake," my voice trembled.

"Say you'll forgive me," he moved my hair to one side and began trailing kisses up my neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered against me skin. I couldn't help but moan. He kissed up my jawline until he reached my lips.

"Hmmm," I hummed.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked hopefully.

"Not yet," I smiled. I grabbed his hair and pulled his face towards me. Our lips crashed together and I forgot about my anger towards him in an instant. I let go of him and buried my head in his chest. "Now you are," I murmured.

"Do you wanna hang out with the guys today?" he asked.

"Ummm…." I replied unsure.

"Emily and Kim are going to be there," he bribed.

"I guess so," I finally agreed.

"Would you like to go now?" he asked.

"It's only 10 am Jake," I reminded him.

"They're early risers," he laughed. I nodded. We drove to Sam and Emily's house and parked in front of it as we got there. He intertwined our hands together and brought us inside of their house.

"Hey guys!" he boomed over the room. I let my eyes scan over the room. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Emily, and another girl, which I assume to be Kim, were there casually sitting.

"Bella!" Emily exclaimed. She bounded over to me and gave me a hug. "I haven't seen you in a long time!" she grinned. "I'd like you to meet Kim," she pointed to Kim.

"Hey nice to meet you," I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too Bella," she gave me a genuine smile. At least she's nice.

"Wassup Bells?" Paul grinned towards me.

"Long time, no see," Jared added.

"Yo," Embry tried to act gangster but he failed miserably.

"Bella," Sam gave me a curt nod.

"Sam," I returned his tone.

"Come here you," he walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. He even lifted me off the floor!

"Can't….. breathe," I managed to get out.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed to rest of the guys.

"I see that you guys have made up," Paul wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yup," Jake answered as he put an arm around my waist before he plopped us onto one of the couches.

"Does she know….." Jared trailed off.

"No, not yet," Jake replied.

"Is it about the 'thing?'" I asked.

"Yeah it is," he said.

"Is that was you guys call it? The 'thing?'" Embry laughed.

"Yeah, so what?" I challenged.

"HA! I like her Jake. She's a keeper," Sam ruffled my hair.

"Leave her alone Sam," Emily warned. He immediately did as was told. Hmm, I'm going to need to ask Jake about that. They act as if there's a gravitational pull between them. They're almost like magnets that don't work without each other. "Muffin?" she asked as she held out a plate of chocolate muffins to me.

"Thanks Emily," I smiled at her as I reached out for one. I took a bite out of it and groaned. "These are delicious," I commented.

"I'm glad you like them," she grinned.

"Do we have patrol today?" Jake asked Sam.

"No actually. There hasn't been much going on lately," Sam answered. I looked back and forth toward each of them, confused as to what they were talking about.

"It's a part of the 'thing' Bells," Paul said.

"Yeah, don't worry about," Jared added with a mouthful of the muffin in his mouth.

"Do you girls know about what they're talking about?" I asked Emily and Kim. They looked at each other then nodded hesitantly.

"You'll know soon enough," Embry assured me.

"I'll tell you as long as I can figure it out myself. I promise," Jake told me.

"Alright then. It's just that I don't feel comfortable that you're hiding a huge part of your life from me," I sighed sadly.

"It's not that huge…"

"That's what she said," Paul boomed. Bits of the muffin flew from both Jared and Embry's mouth as they burst out laughing. I looked towards the girls and Sam. They were silently laughing too.

"God Paul! Shut up!" Jake groaned. He began shaking and I place my hand on his arm to calm him down. In less than a second, his shaking stopped and he relaxed into my side. All of the guys looked at me jaw slacked.

"Holy shit…" Jared muttered. Some of the muffin even fell out of his mouth.

"Keep your mouth closed Jared. And like he said… whoa," Sam breathed.

"That was fast," Paul said with awe in his voice.

"Even I took longer to calm myself down when I was just as young as him," Embry muttered.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"It's a part of the 'thing,'" Jake replied.

"Jake, soon enough, I won't be able to take only that as an answer. You get me, right?" I asked him.

"I know Bells. I don't think I'll be able to hide it from you for a long time, but I just need time right now. You understand that too, right?" I nodded at his question.

"Maybe it's because he's the rightful Alpha," Paul suggested.

"ALPHA?" Jake shouted. I nearly flinched at the tone of his voice. "No one told me shit about being an alpha!" he added.

"I didn't think you needed to know yet Jake. It was one of the things I was going to tell you later on. I didn't want you to have too much in your plate at once," Sam explained.

"That makes sense I guess, but what does that mean for me?" Jake asked.

"You're the rightful alpha. If you choose to take on the position, you can take it from me at anytime," Sam told him.

"And if I don't want it?" Jake asked.

"I'll stay as the alpha then. I need to tell you though, that I don't plan on becoming the alpha for the rest of my life. I'll have to step down from the position at some point," Sam warned Jake.

"I understand," Jake nodded.

"It's a part of the 'thing,'" Embry said to me.

"You know, I'm getting irritated with you guys saying that," I told him.

"Sorry," he grinned.

**LOL This was just a chapter showing how Bella fits in with the Pack. Did you guys like it?**

**Also, the next chapter is going to be very... hmm... interesting xD Someone is going to be making an appearance, guess who?**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	14. Secrets

**This is my treat for you guys! HAPPY JULY 4TH!**

Chapter 13: Secrets

**Jacob POV**

I had to leave Bella for the day. Sam had called us all up for an emergency meeting. He says that he caught the scent of a Cullen on our land. He said it was faint and someone may have just bumped into them while in Forks, but we can never be too sure. I phased and ran to Sam and Emily's house. I phased back moments later and put on the shorts that I had tied around my ankle. I walked in the house and realized that I was the last one to arrive.

"Finally!" Embry groaned as he threw his head back into the couch.

"You're late," Sam said.

"Sorry. I woke up late," I muttered.

"Can we just get started already?" Paul grumbled.

"As you all know, I have caught the scent of a Cullen on our land. I think it was the bronze haired one," Sam said.

"You mean Carrothead?" Jared asked. He and Paul fell into a fit of laughter and gave each other a high five. Sam seemed to be holding in his laugh but was able to regain his composure.

"Yes, it was more like his scent," Sam agreed.

"Hey! Isn't that the same guy that Bella dated?" Embry asked.

"Yeah…. what was his name? Edmund… no Eddy….no, no it was – " Sam cut off Jared's train of thought.

"It's Edward and yes, it's the same guy," he said. I couldn't help the growl that erupted from my chest. What the hell was he doing here? If he thinks that he can get Bella back, he has another damn thing coming.

"Jake, chill out man," Embry said.

"Chill out? You expect me to chill out? That leech might take my imprint away from me!" I shouted. I stood up from my seat and slammed my fist on the table.

"Jacob, sit!" Sam commanded. I huffed and sat back down. I clenched my fists and tried to stay calm.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! Don't you dare phase is my house!" Emily shouted. She was standing by the kitchen counter with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," I muttered and was finally able to stop myself from shaking.

"We'll figure out what's going on Jake. I promise," Sam assured.

"Yeah, and there's no way in hell I'm going to let those reeking bloodsuckers take Bella from us. She's family now," Paul gave me a smile.

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed.

"Thanks you guys," I gave them all a smile.

"We look out for each other bro," Jared patted me in the back.

"Well, that's pretty much all to this meeting. Just keep on better look out and if you notice anything suspicious around town, talk to me," Sam said before dismissing us.

I was walking out the door when Embry ran up to me. "Hey man," he greeted.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm worried for Quil. He's beginning to show signs," he finally admitted. I knew something was bothering him.

"We can't do anything but wait for him," I shrugged my shoulders.

"We have to watch out for him Jake. We have to make sure that he doesn't phase in public," he explained. Oh….. right.

"I'll keep look out," I assured him.

"I will too," he nodded. "Hey I gotta run. Tell Bella I said hi!" he shouted as he ran into the woods, surly to go phase. I shook my head and let out a small laugh. I took off my shorts and tied it back onto my ankle and phased into a wolf. I was running back to the house when I caught the smell of a leech Cullen. I increased my speed and followed the scent. It was in the direction of the house! Bella! I ran my fastest and arrived at the house. There he was. The stupid leech was talking to Bella in front of my very own damn house!

"E-Edward what are you doing h-here?" Bella stuttered.

"We need to talk," he said calmly. I wanted to run in there in rip him to pieces but I needed to hear what their conversation was about.

"You know that you're not allowed here. You crossed the treaty line!" she shouted in horror.

"I don't care Bella. Right now, I need to know why you broke up with me. I know that you moved and all but why did you have to break up with me? We could have stayed in touch," he said. That asshole! My wolf wanted to run in there but I forced him to stay put. Bella let out a dark laugh.

"You know damn well why I broke up with you Edward! I couldn't handle being your girlfriend anymore. You expected me to be this….. this picture perfect doll that I'm not! Just because you and you're family are perfect you shouldn't have to force me to be the same. I'm not a vampire Edward! I can't be perfect!" she shouted at him. My eyes widened. She knew…. she fucking knew! I barred my teeth and growled lowly.

"Then I'll change you into a vampire! I'll make you perfect!" the leech pleaded. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall.

"Let me go!" she shouted at him. I saw him tighten his grip and I saw the bruises begin to form on her wrists. I growled loudly this time and ran towards them. I bit his leg and threw him across the clearing. Luckily, our house was secluded by trees. I stood in front of Bella and fell into a defensive crouch.

The bloodsucker laughed darkly and cracked his neck. "Stupid mutt, do you think you're a match for me?" he asked tauntingly. I felt Bella shivering in fear behind me and it made me see red. I ran towards him but he easily dodged me. "I know every move you'll make before you even do it," he chuckled at me before launching at me.

I moved aside but he was able to grab my limb and broke it. _Shit!_

_Jake! Jake! Where are you man?_ I heard Embry shout into my head.

_Get here in my house! Quick!_ I shouted back. I tried to get back up but I collapsed back into the ground. I closed my eyes and hoped for the worst as the leech stalked me.

"STOP!" I heard Bella shout. I felt her thud against the ground and run to me. I growled and tried to tell her to stay put but she didn't listen. She ran to me and fell to my side. She instantly inspected my body as she tried to look for what was wrong.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward hissed at her.

"Just leave Edward! You've done enough damage here," she begged him.

"Stay away from that mutt! He can hurt you," he shouted at her. I growled at him and barred my teeth.

"No! He came here to save me from you. You were hurting me Edward and you still are by being here. Please, leave!" she yelled. I saw conflict in his eyes but he ended up taking off as the rest of the pack arrived. I saw the tears fall down from her face while her hands fisted in my fur.

_Jake, are you okay?_ I heard Sam ask.

_I'll be fine Sam. My leg is almost done fixing itself._ I replied but I couldn't help but whimper at the pain.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me. I nodded but laid my head on my paws, trying not to let her see past the pain. Her soft touch was soothing the pain that I was feeling and I didn't even realize that I had phased back until she shrieked in horror. "JAKE?" she shrieked.

"Aww fuck," I heard Embry mutter from the forest. Bella's eyes widened and she pulled her hands away from my body and used it to cover her eyes.

"Damn it," she muttered. I would have laughed if I had not smelt her arousal. Oh damn, she was turned on! I couldn't help but smirk as my ego boosted big time. A pair of shorts were thrown at my face and I realized that they were my own. Bella threw them at me not once taking her hand off of her eyes. I laughed and put them on. "Bad Bella," she tisked to herself.

She stood up and began pacing around the clearing. Her eyes were still covered by her hands and I could see the blush that was hiding under her hands. I walked over to her and hugged her from the back placing my hands on her stomach. She jumped and squealed, finally taking her hands off her face. She turned around and looked up at me. "Jake?" she squeaked.

I didn't waste any more time and crushed my lips onto hers. She was tense at first but slowly wrapped her arms around my neck. She tangled her hands in my hair and I gripped her waist and pulled her closer to me. "Are you okay with this?" I asked against her lips.

"Absolutely," I felt her smile.

"Whoo! Jake and Bells getting it on!" I heard Jared whoop as he and the rest of the pack came from the woods. I sighed and rested my forehead against Bella's before giving him the bird.

"I guess the wolf's out of the bag," Paul laughed at an inside joke.

"Are you alright Bella?" Sam asked.

"Better than alright Sam," she assured him. She pulled away from my face and twisted around to face the guys. "So…. wolves?" she asked with a smile.

"You know it baby!" Embry shouted.

"All this time, you guys were just…. wolves," she said in a bit of disappointment. I couldn't help but feel a bit amused.

"Just wolves?" Sam asked in disbelief. I let out a loud laugh.

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" Jared asked.

"I don't know. Wolves? I should have been able to guess that. Idiot," she smacked her forehead before talking again. "I expected you to be something cooler like witches or something," she grumbled.

"You are one strange woman," I laughed pulling her to my side.

"Can you believe this girl? She doesn't think we're cool!" Paul protested.

"I didn't say that!" Bella defended. "I said I thought you would be cooler," she stuck her tongue out at him childishly. I laughed and felt my heart do a happy dance. Bella fit in perfectly in the pack. Everyone loved her and most of all, she didn't put up with Paul's shit. I smiled subconsciously and wanted to do nothing but kiss her.

"And you think that makes it any better," I heard Paul huff.

"You swear that you're alright with this?" Sam asked again.

"Of course. I mean if I dealt with vampires, I'm pretty sure I can handle this," Bella answered before slapping her hand on her mouth as she realized what she just said. So what I heard was right. She really did know.

"Wait, hold up a sec. So all that time, you knew that Cullen was a leech?" Embry shouted. She nodded weakly.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Paul yelled at her. I felt her whimper beside me and she made the smallest movement to move behind me. I glared at him and let out a loud growl.

"Stay out of this Paul!" I shot at him.

"Stay out of it? How can I! She knew that he was a leech yet she stayed with him. That's digus – " I cut him off.

"I said stay out of it!" I shouted, accidentally using my Alpha voice. Sam had told me about it. I saw his eyes widen and he shut up. "All of you, leave. Bella and I need to talk," I ordered. They nodded and ran into the forest. I sighed and turned around to face Bella. She was gripping onto my shirt tightly and she had a terrified expression on her face. "Bella," I breathed and pulled her to me.

"I'm sorry Jake. I'm really, really sorry," she whispered against my chest.

"It's okay, honey. I'm not holding it against you," I told her.

"Really?" she asked, fearfully.

"Yes, really," I smiled at her, "but we do need to talk about it." I saw the hesitance in her eyes but she nodded anyways.

**Oh wow! I told you that Bella had secrets. Also, she finally knows about the "thing." LOL!**

**Thanks for the REVIEWS you guys! Keep them coming!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	15. My Wolf

**FLUFF WARNING!**

Chapter 14: My Wolf

**Bella POV**

We walked inside of the house and took seats on the living room couch. I took a deep breath before allowing myself to remember the events of my past.

"Okay, so I was 15 when Edward and I first got together. Everything was going great. He was polite, handsome, and I easily fell for him," Jake snorted but I narrowed my eyes at him. "He told me about them being vampires but it didn't bother me. I stayed with them but the longer I stayed with them, the more I felt like I didn't fit in. They were always perfect about everything. They didn't make mistakes and they were always so graceful," I continued.

"And you always mistakes and you can barely walk on a flat surface," Jake teased.

"Shut up," I said but I couldn't help the smile that made its way onto my face. "Anyways, Edward would keep saying negative things about me to my face and he kept forcing me to be a little bit more like them. He'd tell me to eat less, to stop tripping, and to dress girlier," I added, rolling my eyes at the memory. I saw Jake's hands trembling so I took them into mine and intertwined them together. "I told him to stop telling me those things and that if he wanted me to stay with him, he had to stop acting like a controlling maniac."

"He's stupid, if you ask me. You don't have to eat less. Honestly, you have the best body ever. Whenever you trip, it gives me an excuse to touch you. If you dressed girlier, I'd have to beat up a whole crap load of guys," he grinned at me. I let out a soft chuckle.

"Please don't get mad at me for this one, okay?" he nodded. "I eventually got tired of him always criticizing me so I asked him to change me into a vampire but he refused. He said that he didn't want to damn my soul. I asked him what the hell his problem was. He wanted me to be perfect but he knew, and I knew that the only way that would ever happen is if I turn into a vampire. We fought about the issue over and over again," I explained. I expected him to start shaking again but he was just looking at me with intense eyes.

"So…. you wanted to be a vampire?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"I didn't want to be a vampire, Jake. The only reason I asked him to change me was because I couldn't take his criticism any longer. I still loved him nonetheless so I didn't have the strength to leave him. It was then that the accident happened," I sighed sadly.

"Your parents?" he asked and I nodded.

"My parents never truly liked Edward. My dad noticed the tiniest of details. He knew how controlling Edward could be and he would always urge me to break up with him but I never listened. When my parents died, as you know, they left me in the care of Billy. In honor of my dad, I finally decided to break it off with Edward. I realized that moving to La Push would have been a good excuse and I really couldn't take his behavior any longer. So I broke it off and expected him to leave me alone," I finished.

"Did he?" Jake asked. I shook my head and his trembling got even worse.

"He called me every night during that whole month. Vampires don't sleep so he had all the time in the world. I was literally about to go crazy. I thought that he was going to take me back until Billy took me to one of the tribe's bonfires. I learned about the border and the tribe's supposed treaty with the Cullens. I finally felt safe and eventually his phone calls stopped. I didn't…. I hadn't expected him to cross the treaty line," I answered. I bowed my head down. I could have possibly endangered the whole pack.

"Hey, look at me," he said softly as his trembling stopped. He lifted my chin up and looked at me directly in the eyes. "I would never ever let anything happen to you again. I won't let him get near you. I'll keep you safe," he vowed. I nodded and buried my head in his chest.

"I didn't realize how big of a mistake it was for me to stay with him. I should have ran the moment he told me he was a vampire," I sniffed.

"Yeah, you should have," he chuckled.

"What's it like being a wolf?" I asked him as I looked up to meet his eyes.

"It's amazing, really. We have super eyesight, hearing, strength, and speed. We phase by getting mad or when we're near vampires. That's why I couldn't stop but be such an asshole to you that day because I couldn't control my anger. I phased for the first time after you left," he answered.

"From what I've heard, you guys are like Protectors of the tribe and of the human race. Vampires are your worst enemy," I mused.

"You can probably see why the guys took it so badly when you told them that you knew what the Cullens are. We tend to get overprotective of our family and if you hadn't already noticed, they love you like a sister," he smiled at me.

"I always did want to have brothers," I replied. "Do you think they've forgiven me yet?" I asked.

"Absolutely. Don't mind Paul, alright? He was just probably as shocked as anyone else. The moment you see him he'll be begging for your forgiveness," he assured. I nodded.

"This is the reason why you had to give up your career?"

"Yeah," he said uneasily as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sam says that it's our duty to protect the pack and to do that we have to stay here in the Rez. We can't ever go anywhere else," he answered sadly.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"For what?" he asked with a confused face.

"That you have to give up everything," I continued. His eyes softened and he pulled me to his side. I leaned back and rested my head on his chest.

"I don't mind anymore, well not as much as I did in the beginning. It's given me the chance to stay here…. with you," he replied. I couldn't control the blush that was forming on my cheeks.

"I'm glad," I breathed out. The tension in the room was beginning to be too much for me to bear. I let out a sigh of relief when someone knocked on the front door. Jake groaned but stood up anyways to open the door.

"What's up?" he asked. I twisted so that I could see who it was at the door.

"I brought these two assholes to apologize to Bella," whose voice I assume to be Sam's replied. Jake gestured for them to go in. Paul and Embry came in looking ashamed. I stood up slowly and gave them an assuring smile.

"Sorry Bella," they both said. I could tell the sincerity in their voices.

"It's okay you guys, really," I assured them.

"Sorry for shouting at you like that. I just didn't expect you to drop that kind of news out of nowhere," Paul apologized.

"Me too. Sorry for freaking out," Embry added.

"I understand the way you guys reacted. Seriously, no harm done," I smiled at them.

"You guys are lucky she like the nicest person ever," Jake snorted at them. Embry smiled at me sheepishly while Paul gave me a wink. I let out a heartfelt laugh and gave them both hugs.

"You guys are like brothers to me too," I whispered in both of their ears.

"Jake I called for a Pack meeting today. Jared and Emily are waiting at the house," Sam gave Jake a curt nod. Sam, Paul, and Embry each left the house and surely went to phase as they ran back to Sam and Emily's house.

"You wanna come?" Jake asked me as they left. I nodded at him.

"Jake," I said softly.

"Yup?" he asked.

"Can I ride you?" I asked. His eyes widened and he seemed to choke on his own saliva. I finally realized the double meaning to my words. "Oh god no, that's not what I meant!" I defended as my face turned different shades of red. I was blushing so much that it almost went all the way down to my chest.

"Yeah… right," Jake replied uneasily. I smacked my forehead with my palm.

"What I meant was can I ride on you while you're in wolf form?" I asked, making my question more specific. He nodded but I could not possibly mistake the look in his eyes as anything else but lust. He turned around to phase in the woods and the corner of my lips twitched up into a smirk. He let out a soft 'yip' and I walked out to see him laid down on the ground in his wolf form.

I walked over to him and perched myself onto his back. He let out a small growl and I assumed he was telling me to hold on. I twisted my fingers in his fur and held on tightly. "I got it Jake," I assured him. I visibly saw him nod. I leaned forward and waited for him to go on. Within seconds, we were blurring past the forest.

The trees and shrubs looked like nothing but flashes of green and brown. I could finally sense how Jake liked being a wolf so much. The air that was whipping past my face felt surprisingly pleasant. I felt like I was flying. I was taken back a bit when we came to a sudden stop. I could faintly see Sam and Emily's house but it was not far away, maybe only a hundred feet.

Jake laid back down on the ground and nudged me, gesturing me to get off. I placed my hand on his back and gently tried to get off. As soon as I touched the ground, Jake ran back into the forest. He came back wearing nothing but shorts. "So… how was it?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh god Jake, it was amazing! For a minute there, I felt like I knew how it was like to be a wolf. The flashes of colors and the wind blowing by my face made me feel like I was flying!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad," he smiled at me. "Come on, get on my back," he crouched down on the floor. I walked over to his figure. I went behind his back and first wrapped my arms around his neck. I squealed when he grabbed my thighs and wrapped it around his waist.

"Hey!" I protested. I felt him shrug and though I couldn't see his face, I could sense his smirk. "Why aren't you running?" I asked in confusion. He was taking his time walking slowly over to Sam and Emily's house.

"I'm trying to relish the moment," he answered coolly.

"What, me on your back?" I teased with a chuckle. He let out a laugh but didn't reply. I felt the heat reach my face once again.

"You know, the heat is just practically rolling off of you," he laughed.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I blush easily," I mumbled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not complaining," he defended, "truth be told, I like making you blush." My blush deepened even further. His laugh got even louder.

"See?" he joked.

"Shut up," I groaned.

**SO FREAKING CUTE! Don't you think so?**

**Keep on rocking you guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	16. Issues

Chapter 15: Issues

**Jake POV**

We eventually arrived at Sam and Emily's house after countless banters. I helped her off of my back and intertwined our fingers together. We walked inside the house and saw the rest of the Pack sitting around the living room.

"Do you know how much this sucks? This is our second Pack meeting of the day," Paul groaned smacking his hands to his forehead.

"Shut up Paul," Sam snapped. "The reason for this second meeting is to talk about what we need to do to _Cullen_," he said the name with so much hate. I couldn't possibly disagree because I hate the leech as much as he does right now. I saw Bella stiffen in the slightest so I rubbed in back in comfort.

"I say we kill him," Paul suggested.

"It's not like he actually bit someone….." Jared said uneasily.

"Yeah, maybe but he crossed the treaty line. That's a part of our treaty too! We have every right to attack if either they kill or bite a human or they cross the border," Embry contradicted.

"Plus, he brought harm to a Pack brother's imprint," Paul added.

"Bella, how do you feel about this?" Sam asked Bella. I saw the conflict flash across her face. She was hesitating. _Oh god, please don't let her choose the dead guy over me._

"I-I-I-I," she stuttered. All of the guys looked straightly at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "This is going to be hard," she muttered. "I…. I loved the Cullens and they still hold a small part of my heart but... even I know that Edward's actions today were inexcusable. I want you guys to know that I'm with you fully and I'll understand whatever punishment you choose to do to him," she replied with a shaky breath.

I looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. She tightened her grip on my hand and gave me a small smile back. "Thank you Bella," Sam gave her a grateful smile, "We understand how hard that must have been for you. To choose us over them."

"It's alright Sam. You guys have become my family for a while now, this whole Rez has been," she said with more confidence in her voice.

"Well, we can't attack all of the Cullens because not all of them broke the treaty though," Embry added.

"Jake?" Sam asked. I gulped and took a look at Bella. She gave me a small nudge and I immediately understood her. She was giving me her trust on making this decision.

"Let's talk to them first. We don't want to attack in vain. We'll ask the bloodsucker his reason for crossing the border even though we already know what it sort of is. It's better that we hear it clearly from him. If it's not a good enough excuse, we'll ask him to leave the state but we won't kill him. If he refuses, then that's when we'll attack," I answered. Bella looked at me in shock and awe. She must have not expected that.

"What if his excuse is good enough?" Jared asked.

"Then we'll let him slide, though I doubt that it will be," I replied and he gave me a curt nod.

"And the others?" Sam asked.

"If the leech refuses to leave when we ask him to, any one of them who takes a part in protecting him will also be attacked," I said. Every member of the Pack had approving expressions on their faces. I sighed in relief. I'm not even Alpha yet but I sure am acting like one right now.

"You'll make a wonderful Alpha someday, Jake," Bella told me as she gave me a heartwarming smile.

"So our main issue has been covered," Sam declared, "now, it's time to talk about the second one."

"Three more people are about to join the pack," Jared continued.

"Three?" Bella asked in shock. I could see how much she felt bad for them.

"Quil, Seth, and Leah," Embry added.

Now, it was me whose eyes widened. Leah? But… but she's a girl. That's never been heard of.

"NO! How… how is this happening? Seth and Leah are always too happy to phase and Quil… I can't imagine his life being taken away because of this," Bella stated. All of the Pack members' faces dropped in sadness. Is there something that they're not telling me?

"That's another thing we needed to tell you," Paul sighed. "Harry Clearwater had a heart attack just minutes before the leech's attack. He didn't….. he didn't make it," Paul announced, sadness taking over his tone of voice.

I heard Bella's heart skip a beat. Every one of us heard it and all of our attentions were towards Bella. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. All of us mirrored her. Harry was someone close to each of us in different ways. The way she looked at me was as if she was trying to tell me to tell her that what Paul said wasn't true.

I looked over at my Pack members and not one of them had an expression that gave away that they were lying. I sucked it up and shook my head empathetically at Bella. A sob broke out from her chest and she immediately grabbed onto my shirt and started crying.

"How did it happen?" I asked Sam, trying to choke down my sobs. His eyes were slightly red too. Everyone's eyes were.

"He and Leah were having another argument about….." Sam trailed off trying to cover his hurt, "me. Leah got pissed about something that he said to defend me and she left the house slamming the door. Harry couldn't take it and his heart gave away." His eyes were shut tightly and he was clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Sam," Bella whispered sadly. She knew about the story. Leah and Sam were so dangerously in love but when Sam phased into a wolf and he learned of his responsibilities – or in other words, imprinting – he let go of Leah not wanting her to be pained when he was destined to be with someone else. Emily came down to comfort Leah and when Sam met her, it all went both downhill and uphill from there.

Bella still doesn't know about imprinting yet and I'm not about to tell her about it either. I'm giving us time first. I don't want her to think that she has no choice in our relationship.

"It's not your fault man," Jared said patting Sam in the back.

"But it is! I was the reason for the argument," he defended. "I need to go take a run," he stood up abruptly and we heard his clothes rip as he ran into the woods. Emily was standing behind the kitchen counter and her hands were tightly gripping the counter.

"He'll be alright Em. Promise," Embry told her. She gave a curt nod before she turned away. We all looked at each other and sighed sadly at the issue.

"This is going to be one fucked up Pack," Paul muttered.

"You can say that again," I added.

"So they haven't phased yet?" Bella asked throatily.

"We're surprised that she hasn't yet. Same goes with Seth," I answered.

"Quil?"

"He's not taking the fact that both Embry and I are out of his lives very lightly. I'm only giving him a few more days before he'll phase," I replied. She nodded in understanding.

"The funeral's tomorrow," Jared said, "Be there." Bella and I nodded before the meeting dispersed. I looked into her eyes but everything seemed wrong. Her eyes were hollow and dead. I brought her outside with me.

"I'm sorry honey," I finally said taking her into a hug.

"Uncle Harry has always been an important man in my life even when I was still a little kid playing with Leah and Seth. I can't believe that he's gone," she cried.

"He was very important to me too. He was one of the people who were there to comfort our whole family when my mom died. He never stopped telling me how much she loved me and cared for me, even though she's barely even known me. He was like my second father," I told her, rubbing her back while I let out a few tears myself.

"I can't even imagine how Leah is feeling right now," she whispered against my chest.

"Me neither," I agreed. We finally pulled away and I tilted her chin up so that she could look at me. "Please don't look like that. I can't stand how hollow and dead your eyes look," I pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. She cupped my cheeks and pulled me into a kiss. My arms automatically wrapped around her waist. "I'll try to stop looking like that, for you," she said lightly.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Jake, I…." she trailed off.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice full of hope. She dropped her hold on me and shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said, waving off the thought. My hopes were crushed again. I just sighed and pulled her back to me. "Can we go see Leah?" she finally asked.

"I don't think that she's stable enough Bella. She can phase at any time and I don't want…. I don't want what happened to Emily to happen to you, alright?" I finally said. It's not that I don't want her to talk to Leah, I just don't want her to get hurt.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked with confusion and slight anger behind her voice. Gah.

"One mistake, that was all it took for Emily to look like that. Sam was too mad, too hysterical and Emily was too close. He phased and his claws accidentally swiped Emily face while doing so. That's what really happened to Emily," I explained, not really wanting to go deep into detail.

"Oh my," she gasped.

"Please, I don't want that to happen to you. I know that Leah will never hurt you but Sam would never hurt Emily either but look at what happened. So please," I begged.

She sighed and finally gave in. "I just feel bad for not being able to comfort Leah," she said sadly.

"I know," I replied. "Let's go home?" She nodded. We used the same type of transportation that we did to get here and we arrived in a matter of minutes. She got off of my back and walked inside the house. I phased quickly and followed her in. She was standing in front of the fridge with a note in her hand.

"He's at the hospital and he won't be home until after the funeral," she announced before tossing the note into the trashcan. I walked over to her and grabbed her waist.

"I'm sorry," I whispered while placing a kiss on her neck. She turned around and locked her arms around my waist. She looked into my eyes and held my gaze.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just so exhausted," she sighed. She buried her head into my chest and took a deep breath. We just stood there comforting each other without words. Soon enough, her breathing evened out and I knew that she had fallen asleep.

I carried her bridal style and brought her to my room. I laid her gently on the bed before following her. She subconsciously snuggled into me and I draped my arm around her.

"I love you," I whispered, brushing away the hair that had fallen onto her face.

For the slightest moment, her eyes opened up and she said, "I love you too."

Her eyes closed right after and she was back to sleep.

The only thing that I could think of was: _What the hell just happened?_

**Ooh la la!** **How's you guys like this chapter?**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	17. Funerals and Confrontations

Chapter 16: Funerals and Confrontations

**Bella POV**

The next morning, I felt at least slightly better. I was still worried about how our confrontation with the Cullens is going to turn out and I was not looking forward to today's funeral.

My hair was a matter mess and I was sweating all over my body. I turned to my side and saw Jake sleeping with a very content smile on his face. I wonder what he's so happy about. I slowly peeled myself away from him and got out of his room. I took a shower and decided to wear a black, flimsy dress for the funeral. My hair was still wet but I let it air dry.

I walked down the stairs and got set on cooking both Jake and I some breakfast. I was in the midst of setting up plates when I felt warm arms snake around my waist. "Morning," he breathed as he set kisses on my neck.

"You too," I replied as I turned around to peck him on the lips. His hair was also wet from the shower and he was wearing a black shirt with denim cutoffs. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's a funeral. I can't go there half-naked," he reminded me with a smirk.

"Right," I chuckled but I couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment rise beneath my chest. He went to go sit down around the dining table as he waited for me to bring out the food. He still had the same bright smile plastered onto his face. I grabbed the food and set it in front of him and he immediately set on eating. I let out a laugh before eating some for myself. "What's got you so happy?" I asked in curiosity.

"Nothing," he replied with food in his mouth. I shook my head and finished my food. He finished long before me and offered to wash the dishes. We fought about it for a while but I eventually gave in.

I walked back up to the bathroom. My hair was finally dry and I grabbed a hairbrush to comb it. I also brushed my teeth and began to look for my flats. When I got down, Jake was already waiting for me on the couch. "You ready?" he asked.

I gave him a nod and allowed him to grab my hand. We got into his car and drove quietly to the funeral at the First Beach. Auntie Sue had decided to have Uncle Harry's body cremated and we were going to let out his ashes at the beach, the place where he and Auntie Sue first met.

I let out a sad sigh and Jake caught onto it. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything," I replied. He looked at me sadly before grabbing my hand and tracing patterns on it for comfort. I laid my head on his shoulder as he continued to drive.

We arrived a few minutes later and the place was already filled with a lot of people. They were all wearing black but one person was wearing white. It was Auntie Sue. I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion. I saw Leah standing in front of the beach with her hands clenched into fists. I looked at Jake pleadingly.

"Please Jake, I swear if it gets too much, I'll run as fast as I can," I promised him.

"I just don't want to lose you, okay? This funeral has opened my eyes to how easy I could lose you," he replied. I cupped his cheeks and took him into a love-filled kiss.

"I love you," I finally whispered, saying it for the first time.

"I love you too," he murmured against my lips while I felt him smile.

"You won't lose me. I promise you that, but Leah needs me right now, more than anyone else," I continued. He gave a small nod but I saw how much it hurt him to let me go.

I walked over to her as fast as I could. As if sensing my presence, Leah turned around quickly and ran over to me. "Oh Bella!" she cried, burying her head in my shoulder as she cried. I let her cry while I soothed her by rubbing her back. "It's my fault that he died!" she whispered harshly with self-hatred evident in her voice.

"Take deep breaths Leah," I instructed and she followed me. Her tremors were starting to get really bad and I needed her to be as calm as possible. "It was not your fault. I can assure you that. Everyone knows that Uncle Harry already had a poor heart. If it wasn't you who triggered it, something else would have," I assured her.

"I know! But it just hurts more to know that it was me who had triggered it. I would rather have it be something else," she shouted in anger. My eyes widened. Her tremors were worse than before and she had a tight grip on me. I wailed and pushed to get her off me but she wouldn't let go. I looked into her eyes and they were rimmed yellow. My heart was beating erratically in my chest.

"SAM!" I screamed in terror. I caught his eye and he ran to me in superhuman speed. In an instant, Leah was ripped away from me and I dropped onto the sand. I was panting heavily as I tried to regain my breathing. Jake was immediately by my side and he took me into a hug.

"She'll be alright Bella. I promise you," he told me while he soothed me by tracing my back in patterns. I brought my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me. The attendants of the funeral had been oblivious to what had just happened and I sighed gratefully for the matter.

"I feel so bad for her," I whispered on the crook of his neck.

"I know Bella. So am I. I felt it Bella. She just phased. Sam's doing his best to calm her down," Jake said into my hair. I nodded and pulled back to give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Come on, the ceremony is about to start," he added. He intertwined our hands together as we walked.

* * *

The ceremony had been heartbreaking. I gave Uncle Harry my parting words as I set some of his ashes onto the beach. Auntie Sue couldn't stop crying. She explained why she was wearing white. She had said that it had always been Uncle Harry's favorite color on her and then she broke into another fit of sobs. At that point, I was gripping onto Jake's hand very hard to suppress my own sobs.

He rubbed my arm in comfort and I would just bury my head against his chest. I was starting to get worried that Leah wasn't able to see this but I was shocked when she appeared in the end of the ceremony. She gave her own parting words and was the one to unleash the last of Uncle Harry's ashes. She broke into cries asking for forgiveness.

Auntie Sue walked over to her and said that there was nothing to forgive. Leah held onto her mom for dear life and cried like a little child. I could tell that every single one of the wolves could feel her pain, considering their link. Jake was whimpering a little bit too. It had been my turn to comfort him. Seth was nowhere to be seen and Jake gave me a look that I understood.

He had phased during the ceremony and Sam had to pull him out. Apparently, the pain of his father's death was too much to handle and he lost the battle against his inner wolf. Jake told me that he was so close to phasing in front of everybody but Sam was able to pull him aside just in time.

"They shouldn't have to be forced to this kind of life. None of you should," I told Jake as I gazed into his eyes. The ceremony already ended and the two of us were walking along the shore with our hands intertwined.

"I know Bells but it can't be stopped. If I had the choice, I'd take the burden from all of them just so that they could all live a normal life," he replied sadly. I nodded in understanding and rested my head on his shoulder.

He plopped down onto the sand, dragging me along with him. The sun was nearly setting and we were watching the different colors that had formed on the sky. "It's so beautiful," I said in awe. "Wherever Uncle Harry is now, I hope that he's happy."

"Me too, me too," Jake agreed.

"What time are we meeting with them?" I asked Jake suddenly. He knew exactly what we were talking about.

"Midnight," he replied. I gave a curt nod and snuggled closer to his body. He wrapped his arms around me as we watched the day come to an end.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and Jake and I were blurring past the trees. I was riding on his back while he was on wolf form. The pack and I were to meet the Cullens at the same meadow that Edward brought me to. As we reached it, seven wolves were standing in a line. Seven?

Jake helped me off of him and he turned to phase back into a human. "Jake who is that?" I asked pointing to the chocolate colored wolf. The wolf let out a small whine and let its tongue loll of to the side. "No way! Quil?" I asked in surprise. He nodded his head wolfishly. "When?" I asked Jake.

"Right after the funeral," Jake answered.

"Wow, there's so many of you now," I said in astonishment. Jake was already by my side and we walked over to the biggest wolf, which I assume to be Sam. The wolves now included Jake, Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared, Quil, Leah, and Seth. A small, grey wolf walked over to me and nudged me. I immediately knew that it was Leah. "No hard feelings Leah," I gave her a smile. She gave me a nod and returned back to her spot.

Jake tensed beside me. I looked in front of us and saw what had gotten him so tense. Each one of the Cullens slowly stepped onto the meadow. Jake and I brought a lamp so I was able to see their faces clearly. They were still as beautiful, perfect, and flawless as they were the last time I saw them. I could see how twitchy Alice and Emmett were to run over to me but they stayed put.

"Where is the bronze-haired one?" Jake asked with authority in his voice. Since he was the one who came up with the plan, Sam gave him the right to take care of the matter.

"I'm present," Edward replied in a sullen tone. I snorted and the Cullens' eyes flashed to me.

"What? He thinks he has the right to be sullen when he was the one who attacked me. I don't think so," I told them in a fierce voice. I could see the smiles playing on each of the wolves' mouths. I couldn't help but feel pride run through me.

"Is this the reason for our meeting today?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you think?" Jake spat.

"We know that my son's actions were inexcusable but he's done nothing wro – " Jake cut him off with a loud growl.

"Nothing wrong? You have got to be kidding me! He crossed the treaty's border and endangered a pack wolf's imprint. We should have the right to kill him right now," Jake growled at Carlisle. I heard Esme let out a gasp. "But we won't," Jake let out a huge breath, "we're giving him a choice."

"And what choice is that?" Alice asked.

"We will not attack or kill him if he simply leaves the state. Trust us, we'll know. We have other bordering tribes all around Washington. If he refuses, then it leaves us no choice but to attack," Jake replied in a firm voice.

"No"

Growls filled the air.

**OOOOHHH!**

**Views for this story, hell ALL of my stories dropped drastically! You know what that means? You guys are all spending your summer NOT stuck in your house... unlike me :(**

**Hey :D It's all good!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	18. It's Time

Chapter 17: It's Time

**Jake POV**

The second that word 'no' escaped the bloodsucker's mouth, my lips curled back into a growl and I pushed Bella behind me, crouching in front of her in a defensive position. The rest of the Pack was waiting for my cue to attack.

"No?" I growled out in a dark voice.

"We have every right to reside here. The treaty itself says s – " I cut him off with a yell.

"The treaty became null and void when your so-called son broke it!" I yelled out. I took one step forward. I could feel Bella's shaking form behind me.

"You act as though you've never crossed the border before," the blonde one snarled at me.

"That's because we haven't!" I snapped back.

"Oh really?" the big, brute one challenged. "What about the time when your pack of mutts came over to Forks to help little Bella here move her stuff to La Push?" he taunted.

"Emmett!" Bella gasped. He gave her an apologetic look but he was more determined to take the blame away from the bastard.

"That was different. From what I remember, neither one of the Pack's members has phased yet. It does not count!" I shouted back at them. I saw the conflict flash across the leader's face. I am right and he knew this too.

"If Edward leaves, then we all leave," the pixie looking one said in a low voice.

"Alice!" the blonde chick yelled at her. "You can't honestly be giving in to these dogs' demands! This is our home and we'll stand by and fight for it!"

_Are you fucking happy now asshole?_ I shot at the fucker. I visibly saw him wince._ Fucker_. I added. His eyes narrowed at me and he let out a growl.

"What?" I snapped at him. He just shook his head.

"Carlisle," the girl pleaded. The leaded nodded before he let out a soft sigh.

"He's right and so is Alice. I understand. My son has made a terrible judgment. If he leaves, then I request that we all leave as well," he told me. I snorted.

"Even better," I said icily. I felt a soft slap on my back and turned around to see Bella glaring at me with her arms crossed. "Sorry," I apologized with a sheepish smile.

"She got to you too, huh?" the big one chuckled.

"Can you give me a sec?" Bella asked. I gave her a confused look until I realized what she was talking about.

"Hell no, Bella! For all I know they could easily run you off!" I disagreed. I saw her look past me and into the leader's eyes. He gave her a nod.

"I assure you that she won't be taken away," he promised.

"You better be fucking sure," I shot out him. I gave her a kiss before letting her go. The bastard had the nerve to let out a snarl. I let out a smirk.

It took all my strength and effort to not phase as I watched Bella cross the invisible border. The minute she stepped onto the leeches' land, Grizzly picked her up in his arms.

"Grizzly?" the fucker scoffed.

"Yeah, and your nickname is Fucker," I replied in a snarky tone. His eyes narrowed into slits and I grinned. The rest of the Pack we're full out laughing, well as much as a wolf can get to laughing.

"I missed you," Bella breathed out.

"You too Belsie-boo," Grizzly nuzzled his head on the crook of her neck. Pixie moved as fast as lightning and took Bella into her arms.

"I'm going to miss you even more Bella," she sobbed.

"I've missed you so much. I can't believe that you guys are leaving," Bella cried into her shoulder. I was itching to go over there and give her comfort but I realized that she didn't need it. She just really needed to get her closure right now. Pixie gave her a soft smile and set her carefully on the ground.

"Bella, I – " I cut him off.

"Don't even fucking think about it," I growled at him.

"The least you can do is let me say goodbye," he hissed at me.

"I don't owe you shit," I spat at him.

"Bella?" he pleaded to Bella. I saw the conflict in her eyes but before she responded she turned to me and locked our eyes together in a gaze. I gave her an assuring smile.

"I'm sorry but I don't think this is a good idea," she gestured to the lack of space between her and the Fucker.

"You just talked about me not making decisions for you and you're listening to him?" the leech snarled in frustration.

"Did you hear him say a word telling me to not do this?" she snapped at him. "No, I don't think so. Your actions have already proven to me that I can't trust you anymore. I'm sorry Edward," she told him.

His hand moved so quick that I barely had time to realize what he was about to do. Bella was already perched on his back and he was so ready to run away until a pale hand ripped Bella away from him. The rest of the Pack and I had already crossed the border to save Bella. I was glad that Bella was safe but I wasn't going to let him off the fucking hook. I jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. I looked to see who it was that saved Bella.

"I had assured you her safety," he nodded at me. The leader her me a kind smile and placed Bella gently back on the ground. Leah walked over to her and shielded her away from the rest of the coven, not wanting to take any more chances.

"You little shit," I growled in his ear. I grabbed a hold of his hair and slammed it onto the ground floor. He let out a shriek and wiggled under me trying to escape but I had a firm hold on him.

"No matter what you say, she still belongs to me," he seethed.

"She's made her choice," I shot at him.

"She's obviously confused about the matters at hand. She thinks that she loves you but she doesn't. You're manipulating her and clouding her feelings for me," he replied with confidence.

"She's my imprint you fucker!" I shouted at him. I slammed his face back onto the floor and hissed in his ear, "Do you want to know what the means?"

The rest of the Cullens were just standing there watching the scene unravel before them. They knew that they had no right to interfere because the little fucker deserves what he's getting from me.

"I don't want to!" he shouted at me.

"It's not like I was really giving you a choice," I chuckled darkly. "It means she's mine and not yours. I'm her soul mate as she is mine and we're right for each other in every single way. You want to know what else? She'll be having my babies and not yours," I whispered the last line dangerously cold in his ear.

Memories flashed inside my head. I thought about the time we had our first kiss, how beautiful she looked when she sang and danced when she thought no one was watching, the first time we got past third base, and then I started to think about the future. I imagined her barefoot in the kitchen cooking breakfast for me and our son and daughter.

"Stop!" he screamed. "I get it, just stop!" he begged.

"Do you?" I challenged.

"Yes, I do! I'll leave you alone if you just stop!" he pleaded. I was hesitant but got off of him and watched him writhe in pain. His hands were tangled in his hair as he helplessly pulled at it.

"What did you do to him!" Blondie screamed at me.

"I showed him the truth," I replied coolly.

Grizzly picked him up and threw the Fucker over his shoulder as he made his way further into the woods. The rest of the Cullens followed but the leader stayed behind.

"We'll be gone by tonight," he announced. I gave him a nod and he himself also disappeared into the dark woods. I turned around and saw that the rest of the guys – and Leah – we're already phased back. My eyes zeroed in on Bella and she ran into my arms crying.

"You're alright now," I hushed her. I soothed her by rubbing her back while she continued to sob against my chest.

"Well done Jacob," Sam appraised with a grin on his face.

"You totally owned him!" Quil exclaimed.

"Well, patrol is certainly going to be boring now," Jared joked with a playing smirk on his face. I let out a laugh, despite a crying Bella on my chest.

"I can't believe Bella knew them," Leah commented, shaking her head.

"Did you see that big guy? He's like… huge!" Seth said in awe.

"Guess what kid? You'll be bigger," Paul grinned, "just give it a week or two."

"Awesome!" Seth pumped his fist in the air and Paul laughed.

"You go Alpha dog!" Embry kidded but what he said all made us shut up. Each one of the Pack members turned to look at me.

I couldn't understand what it was but I was feeling something go through me. As if Bella could feel it too, she stopped crying almost immediately and pulled away from my embrace. She walked back and looked at me in confusion before her lips curled up into a smile.

And just like that, everyone felt the shift in power and I was now the Alpha. Willingly, each of the Pack members got down on one knee and bowed down, giving me their loyalty. Sam was the last to kneel down for he took a necklace off of his neck and gave it to Bella. Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion before she walked back to me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back to me. She traced the charm of the necklace before looking up into my eyes through her lashes. Slowly, she placed the necklace around my neck. She smiled, cupped my cheeks, and pulled my face in for a kiss. She pulled pack and kissed me again and again. Her lips linger on mine for the briefest moment.

"Congratulations," she whispered proudly against my lips, "_Alpha_."

The pack burst into whoops and cheers as soon as she declared me Alpha. Sam was smiling proudly at me and he couldn't help but clap his hands too. Bella moved over to my side and I held her there.

"You okay?" I asked softly. She nodded and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Never been better," she grinned.

* * *

It's been almost two years since that very special day: the day we got rid of the Cullens and the day I became Alpha. I've never felt so proud of myself. Over the passing years, there weren't as many leeches passing by the Rez. Most of the time, they were just passing nomads and when we killed them, we made sure it was in pairs. The Fucker – yes I still call him that – showed me how territorial vamps could be about mates, not that Bella was ever his, but you get me.

Bella. I'll never get tired of thinking about her much less being with her. We got married a nearly nine months ago, which was also the day we first made love. I've never felt happier in my whole entire life. I was finally able to call her mine and as Mrs. Isabella Marie Black, wife to Jacob Ephraim Black.

"Jacob!" her shriek cut me off of my thoughts. I ran to our room as fast as I could. She looked like she was so much in pain. She was cradling her stomach and she was in near tears.

"It's time?" I grinned. She smiled softly and nodded before letting out another heartbreaking scream.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" she snapped at me, but I couldn't have mistaken the playing smirk on her face as anything else.

***SOBS* I can't believe that this story is nearly over! There's only one chapter left in this story and the upcoming epilogue :(**

**Thank you to everyone out there who has been with this story ever since the beginning and those who keep coming back for more. But... the end of a story always leads to the start of a new one :D**

**Thank you guys again and I hope that you guys like this chapter!  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	19. Epilogue

**ATTENTION****: I just recently learned that I forgot to make Jake tell Bella about the imprint. Sorry! So let's just say that he told her about the imprint during the first year they were together, okay? Good. **

**Also, I said there was going to be ONE more chapter and the epilogue but I decided to make this a LONG chapter. So this is the LAST chapter to this story. Thank you for being a part of this journey.**

**Other than that, continue on!**

Chapter 18: Epilogue

**Bella POV**

Have you ever given a natural birth before? Well let me tell you, that shit fucking hurt! I've spent hours writhing in pain. I almost felt sorry for Jake because I kept threatening him. Almost. But unfortunately, he wasn't the one having a baby come out from his vagina.

"One last push," the doctor said.

"You better be fucking sure! UGHH!" I groaned as I gave one final push. Tears clouded my eyes as I heard the small cries of a baby. My baby.

"Congratulations Mrs. Black! You have a baby boy," he announced. I looked up to see my husband and his eyes were widened.

"Jake it's not that – " he cut me off.

"Holy shit," he muttered as his face paled.

"Wait! I see another head coming out. Mrs. Black it seems that you are having twins today," the doctor said happily.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled at both of them.

"Push baby," Jake whispered in my ear. He hadn't let go of my hand the whole time and I gave him my hardest squeeze as I continue to push.

"Almost there," the doctor murmured. For ten more minutes I did nothing but push.

"Goddamn it! Out!" I screamed as I gave one more push. I heard the wail of another baby and collapsed back onto the bed.

"A baby girl," the doctor whispered. "Mr. Black," he said as he gave both of our babies to Jake.

"Honey," he said softly with an awed look in his eyes. "They're beautiful," he murmured. I felt myself pass out from exhaustion, but not without a smile plastered onto my face.

* * *

When I woke up, I was blinded by a bright white light. I looked to my side to find Jake sleeping peacefully with both of our babies on each of his arms. I felt my heart clench at the sight. He had his arms wrapped around them protectively and I had no doubt in my mind that he was going to be a great dad.

"Jake," I said, my voice raspy. I was still slightly tired from giving birth. My throat hurt from all the screaming. "Jake," I said again. His eyes fluttered open until he finally met my eyes.

"Hey," he whispered lovingly. He stood up from the couch and walked over to me with our babies. He sat on the chair next to me after giving me a soft kiss on the lips. "This is Jamie Blake Black," he announced giving me our eldest, "our first child."

I held him in my arms, tears clouding my vision. He has the lovely russet colored skin of his father, and also Jake's lips and jet black hair. He has my eyes and my nose. "Hi baby," I murmured, stroking his soft skin. His curious eyes looked at me with awe and then he smiled. "Jake! He smiled," I exclaimed gleefully.

"Let me see," Jake said eagerly, "Wow."

"He has your smile," I stated with a bright smile.

"And this is our daughter, Kacey Sarah Black," he continued proudly.

He took Blake from me and gently gave me Kacey. She also has russet colored skin but has the eyes of her father, onyx black with a mix of brown. She had my chocolate colored hair, my lips, and also my nose. She, on the other hand, was still sleeping.

"We did good," I smiled, giving Kacey a kiss on the forehead.

"We sure did," he grinned at me. He set both of the kids on their cribs before walking back to me.

"Come here," I whispered. I grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. "I love you," I added, putting all of my emotions into the statement.

"I love you too honey. So damn much," he rested his forehead against mine. "Scoot over."

I did as he told me and he squeezed himself with me on the bed. I curled my body onto his and sighed with contentment. His body heat against mine felt like heaven on earth. His arms wrapped around my waist, preventing me from falling off the bed.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"I sent them all home. They've been here ever since you went into labor and they hadn't had any sleep," answered. I nodded at his answer.

"So, twins huh?" he chuckled slightly.

"Do you think….." I trailed off, not really wanting to know the answer to my own question.

"It's possible. The Alpha bloodline runs through Blake and it wouldn't surprise me if he phased at a later age," he replied, obviously angered at the possibility.

I decided to change the subject. "You're going to have to chase out a lot of boys from Kacey," I laughed lightly.

"Oh yeah," he smiled at the thought. "Starting with Logan, Elliot, and Jericho," he added. Logan is Sam and Emily's son. He was born nearly a year and a half ago. Elliot is Embry and Leah's son and was born a year ago. Despite what the council said, Leah wasn't infertile after all. Jericho is Jared and Kim's son, who was born only six months ago. Jared and Kim got married a few months prior to me and Jake.

"Especially them," I agreed with a grin.

* * *

**Five years later**

"Mommy," said a small, angelic voice. I knelt down and took my daughter in my arms.

"Yes, honey?" I asked softly. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and her lips were in a pout.

"Blakey and the boys won't let me play with them," she whined. I looked ahead of me and saw Blake biting his lip. Obviously, he knew that he was going to be in trouble.

"Why don't you play with the girls?" I asked in a gentle tone.

"Mommy, Krissy and Ember can't even talk that well and Rayne is only three years old. It's not fun playing with them," she answered.

Krissy is Jericho's – Echo – little sister. She was born a year after Kacey. Ember is Sam and Emily's little daughter who was born a month after Krissy. Rayne, on the other hand, is Paul and Rachel's eldest. She's two years younger than Kacey. Rachel is Jake's cousin. She went down to visit him and Billy one day and poof! Paul saw her and instantly imprinted. They have been inseparable ever since. They'd been married for almost four years now.

"What did your brother tell you?" she asked.

"They say that girls can't play with boys because we'll give them cooties. Cooties aren't real, are they mommy?" she asked innocently.

"Kacey, cooties aren't real. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you can't play with your brother and the boys. I understand that you don't always want to play Krissy, Ember, and Rayne," I answered, while I stroked her hair.

"Can you tell Blakey?" she asked in a sweet tone. I gave her a small nod and a kiss on the forehead.

"Blake! Come here," I called for him and his eyes widened. He cautiously walked over to me, afraid of his punishment. I wasn't going to punish him.

"Honey, what's going on?" Jake asked as he came home from work, after giving me a peck on the lips. Blake finally made it over to me. I saw Kacey wearing a triumphant smile.

"Blake won't let Kacey play with him and the boys," I answered his question.

"That's how it is babe. I was like that before. I thought that girls would give me cooties," Jake laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was not helping.

"But mommy said that cooties aren't real!" Kacey protested right away.

"Yes they are," Blake defended.

"Mommy's right Kace. Cooties aren't real," he assured. Kacey nodded her head.

"Then you lied daddy! You said that you thought girls could give you cooties," Blake accused at Jake, while pointing at him. I collapsed onto the floor and burst out into a fit of laughter. He was in for it now.

"I know, I mean – crap. Bella, a little help here?" Jake asked pleadingly. I laughed at his expression. I patted a seat next to me and he went ahead and sat there.

"Blake, honey, there are no such things as cooties," I told him.

"But daddy – " I cut him off.

"Daddy was wrong," I told him.

"I'm hurt," Jake said mockingly.

"Oh shut up," I playfully slapped his chest with a roll of my eyes.

"How would you feel if I said you had cooties?" Kacey asked, finally speaking to her brother. Blake hung his head down low.

"Sorry," he whispered to Kacey.

"It's okay," Kacey smiled at Blake. He returned it happily and I turned to smile at Jake. We really had done ourselves well.

"Boys come here," I motioned for the rest of the boys: Logan, Elliot, and Jericho to come hither. They walked over to me in a faster pace than Blake had. "I'm going to tell you guys a secret, okay?" I asked in a whispered voice. They all nodded their heads eagerly. "Girls don't have cooties," I told them.

"Really?" Echo asked.

"Yes, really," I smiled at him. He grinned back at me.

For some reason, I've always found a soft spot in Echo. I saw potential in him, not that I was going to tell Jake. He would freak. One time, I caught him giving Kacey a flower. That was the day that I realized I had passed down my blush to her. She blushed so deeply that I was almost worried.

"So can Kacey play with you boys now?" I asked. They nodded their heads.

"We're sorry Kacey," they all apologized. Kacey bounced happily and grabbed Echo's hand, pulling him towards the toys they were playing with. They boys followed along and soon enough, they were all playing and having fun.

"Of all people, why'd she grab Echo's hand?" Jake asked me as he slipped his arm around my waist.

"Beats me," I grinned at him.

* * *

**Fifteen years later (This represents fifteen years AFTER Blake and Kacey were born)**

Since the last ten years, so much have gone on in the lives of the Pack. After twelve years of waiting, Quil finally asked Clare out. She's turned out to be a beautiful girl and I was more than happy for Quil. It's been so hard for him. All of the Pack had already stopped phasing, except for him. They got married about two years ago and have a son, Cameron, who is only one year old.

Seth found his imprint about nine years ago, the day he turned 19. Her name is Michelle Anderson and she has got to be the nicest girl I've ever known. She's so trusting with everyone and rarely ever raises her voice. They got married six months prior to their meeting and now have a son named Mitchy, who is only seven years old, and a daughter, Demi, who is currently six.

Sam and Emily had another boy, named Emerson who is now ten years old. Embry and Leah now have a daughter named LeAnn who is nine and a half years old. Paul and Rachel have a boy and his name is Peter, who just recently turned eight.

"Can I have a cookie mommy?" my baby girl asked. Yes, Jake and I had another baby: Anna Renata Black. She was born only a month after Demi, meaning she's also six. Blake and Kacey have been way over the top protective with her. When she first entered school, a boy had bullied her. She came home with a large bruise on her forearm. Jake wasn't happy and neither were the twins. Though I begged and begged, the three of them marched to the school and demanded to see the boy who had done it to her.

It turns out that the boy who bullied her was in the fourth grade. To say I was disgusted was an understatement. How could you do that to a kid years younger than you? Though Jake has stopped phasing for almost ten years now, I actually thought that he would have phased then and there. After many threats later, I think the boy was scared enough to never go to school again.

"Here you go," I smiled at her and handed her a cookie.

"Thank you," she motioned for me to lean down and I did. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and pecked my cheeks. I grinned at her and let her go so she could go back to Demi. She didn't play with LeAnn that much. LeAnn hung out with the older girls, although she is nearly five years younger than Kacey, Ember, Rayne, and Krissy. They're as thick as thieves.

Emerson, on the other hand, chose to rather hang out with Peter and Mitchy even though he was a few years older than them. He didn't like to hang out with Blake, Logan, Elliot, and Jericho as much. Maybe it was because the boys were interested in 'more important' things, as Blake would say, such as girls.

Speaking of….

"Hey Jake," I said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked, his head peeking out from the closet.

"You are aware that Kacey is going on her first date today, right?" I asked, laughing at the expression on his face. There was anger, confusion, and possessiveness on his face.

"What?" he shouted. "Why didn't either of you tell me?"

"Well, Kacey was too scared to tell you and I did tell you. Don't you remember?" he shook his head. "It was probably because we had just finished having sex," I grinned at him.

"You know that I'm always out of it after sex," he whined.

"I thought it was best to tell you when you were in a good mood," I laughed at him.

"Who is she going with?" he asked me.

"You'll find out soon enough," I smirked at him. I stood up and made my way out of the bedroom when he pulled me back, his arms around my waist.

"Oh no, you're not leaving this room until you tell me," he whispered in my ear. I felt myself shiver under his touch. He pushed my hair to the side and began kissing my neck, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses. "Fifteen years of marriage, and I still want you every day," he murmured against my skin.

"I could say the same," I moaned.

"Who is it?" he asked again. I shook my head, refusing to answer him. "You know you want to tell me," he said huskily. I nearly caved in until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that!" I said hastily and ran down the stairs. I smoothed myself out and opened the door. Blake was looking at me weirdly, and I knew that he knew what we were just about to do. He scrunched his eyebrows in disgust. "Hey, shut up," I told him, feeling myself blush. He grinned at me.

"Hey Aunt Bella," the boy greeted.

"Bella!" Jake shouted as he walked down the stairs. "Who is – oh hell no! Echo?" he bellowed.

"Hey Uncle Jake," Echo said nervously. Jake glared at him and was about to talk before I cut him off.

"Don't mind your Uncle Jake, Echo. If he shouts at you one more time, I'll be sure to end his life," I smiled softly at him.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Echo! You're here!" Anna exclaimed happily. She ran to him and hugged his legs.

"Hey," he smiled at her softly as he knelt on his knees. He hugged her.

"Why you here?" she asked innocently.

"I'm going to go on a date with you sister," he smiled at her. She squealed excitedly and bounced up and down.

"Yay!" she shouted with glee. Anna really, really, really liked Echo.

"Kacey!" I shouted. "You're date is here!" I announced.

"MOM!" she whined from upstairs. I laughed and motioned for Echo to sit in the living room. Both Jake and Blake were sitting on the couch with their arms crossed.

"Sup Blake," Echo greeted.

"Echo," Blake replied in a sharp, clipped tone.

"Take a seat _Jericho_," Jake said, saying Echo's full name. He took a deep gulp and sat down as well.

"Seriously, if you two don't cut this BS off, you won't get laid for the next five years," I said pointing to Jake, "and you will be grounded for the next five years," I ended pointed at Blake. They both took gulps and finally gave up the act.

"Sorry man," Blake apologized, "but that is my twin sister that you're going on a date with. Brothers or not, I'll beat you up if you hurt her in any way."

"And I'll make sure that your father takes care of you," Jake added.

"I'm not going to hurt Kacey. You guys should know that," Echo replied.

"I guess we do," Blake sighed defeated, giving Echo a smile.

"Thanks," Echo replied and then he and Blake did this handshake thing that they always do.

"Okay, okay. I trust you kid. I've only known you your whole life," Jake said with a grin, finally getting over his protective self.

"She's here," Blake sang in a scary voice.

"Shut up Blake," Kacey said as she threw a magazine at Blake's head.

"Kacey," Echo said in a dreamy tone, "You look beautiful." Jake coughed and Kacey blushed into a lovely shade of red.

"I expect you both to be home at eleven, sharp," Jake said, cutting in.

"You got it, sir," Echo replied. "Shall we?" he asked Kacey. She nodded and grabbed his arm. They walked out the door and all four of us, me, Jake, Anna, and Blake, watched as they left the house.

It was quiet for a while until Jake decided to end the silence.

"When are you going to get a girlfriend?" he asked Blake. I laughed at Blake's expression. Both Jake and I know that he has a thing for Ember.

"OOH! Who is it? It's Ember isn't it?" Anna clapped happily. That made Jake and I double into laughter.

Blake sputtered the apple he was eating. "What?"

**That, my friends, is the end to I'll Catch You. Thank you for being a part of this wonderful journey. Thank you to all my reviewers, readers, and supporters. Without you guys, this story would not have been as successful as it is now.**

**To the end of a story, comes the start of a new one. **

**If you are fans of Degrassi Eli/Clare, I'm proud to announce that I have a story in the making and it will be published sometime this coming week. I also have plans of re-continuing some of my stories such as Unavoidable Circumstances and Best Friends, or not. Another Chance will be updated soon enough, hopefully.**

**I also have a Bella/Jake story that I am currently pitching in ideas for. Stay updated by putting me on AUTHOR ALERT and with that, I bid you guys adieu.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**


End file.
